


One Night

by magicbunny



Series: Beautiful Mischief [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbunny/pseuds/magicbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be just another one night stand but after the blissful night, Harry started craving for the man with the haunting blue orbs. But when he found him complications arise. Will he push through in stepping up to be more than a stranger to the man he had fallen for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                 That day wasn’t anything like Harry Styles’ usual Saturday mornings. He wasn’t suffering a major hang over and he clearly remembered everything that happened the night before, in which he is totally ecstatic about. As usual he is naked, but the feeling of disappointment caused by the empty space beside him in his bed is so foreign to him. The one he had last night is special. That stranger got him in first glance and as they spent their time through the depths of the night, the attraction Harry felt instantly morphed into something more powerful. He sat at the edge of the bed and a note on his bedside table saying ‘Had a great night. Thanks! - L’ caught his attention.. The stranger actually left a note to thank him, that’s funny. He shook his head slipping the note in his drawer.

  
                While taking his morning shower he can’t help but reminisce the man’s features. Those cerulean blue orbs which stared at him and became so clouded with lust as the night deepened. The gelled hair which fell into feathered fringes after he showered before they went to heat up the night. The tan skin he stared at while they were moving in sync to satisfy their bodies’ need for contact. The toned arms which wrapped around him after they reached their climax. Those soft lips that burned and left with lingering hunger till now.

  
                The coldness of the shower cooled Harry’s heating body. He touched his lips as he replayed in his mind’s eye the sweetness that touched them. He opened his eyes with a smile. This foreign feeling he have feels good and he just knew what he needed. He needs to see that man again. He needs to be more than a stranger to the beautiful man. He must see him again, and when he does he’ll make him his.

  
                There’s not a moment he stopped thinking about the stranger with the tantalizing blue eyes. Monday came and his friends heard nothing else escape his mouth but stuff about the man he is longing to see

  
“Not to burst your bubble. But is it still healthy to fall for someone you just met once? You don’t even know his name and age. There are a lot of possible circumstances if ever you’ll find him again you know.” Liam stated warily

  
“Don’t worry Li. That’s the point of finding him. I want to know him. The feeling he gives me is really amazing” Harry gave his friend a full grin which made his other blond friend to laugh and hit him playfully while saying

  
“You love struck puppy!”

   
                    They were talking as they walk their way to their home but when they passed by a cafe something, or someone, caught the curly-haired boy’s attention which made him halt automatically. His friends turned to look at him, puzzled. Harry turned to them with his usual dimpled smile before waving as he said

  
“Go first! I need to take care of something. Bye!!”

  
                     He run to get inside the cafe and the two just look at each other with a shrug before walking again. He walked to get in front of a certain table with a lone man typing something in his phone. Harry watched him for a while making sure his eyes aren’t playing any tricks on him.

  
“hey!” he energetically greeted with a beam. The man look up confuse for a while but his eyes gradually widen in realization before he smiled back at the curly one

  
“Oh hey! You remember me?” he asked in pure awe

  
“Hard to forget” Harry said with a wink and added “I’m surprised YOU remember me”

  
“Blame the curls” the other grinned

  
“So… are you alone?” Harry tried to start a more worthy conversation than stick with teasing. The blue-eyed boy’s smile seemed to falter just bit before e opened his mouth to speak but someone beat him to it

  
“Sorry Lou. I really needed to take that call” a girl stood beside the seated man and rest a hand on his shoulder as he wound an arm around her waist.

  
“It’s fine El” the boy smiled sweetly at the girl who reciprocated it.

  
                   The very scene broke Harry inside out. he didn’t even realized his smile dropped drastically as he stared wide-eyed. His budding feeling had just been shattered before he could even act right upon it. Why hasn’t he thought of this ‘circumstance’, as Liam would put it. The man he had fun with might be committed just looking for a change of scenery. He studied ‘El’ for a moment. She’s pretty.. or if she didn’t just broke his heart, the Cheshire lad might even say she’s hot. His thoughts got interrupted when the girl caught sight of him. She smiled at him as she asked

  
“Lou, who is he?” the blue eyed boy stood up from his seat and cleared his throat for a while

  
“Introductions, yes, I’m sorry I forgot the intro. Curly, this is my girlfriend, Eleanor. And El this is..”

  
“Harry Styles” being the Casanova he is, Harry automatically offered a hand with his trademark smirk, as if he felt nothing like devastation a while ago. He hasn’t really recovered, his chest still clench but flirting is natural in him. Eleanor blushed a bit with the predatory look Harry was giving her as they shook hands. The blue eyes observing them and decided to break the two’s contact as he felt something stir in his stomach, something uncomfortable almost irritating. He cleared his throat to get the attention of her girlfriend and the curly one

  
“El, he’s my childhood friend and it has been a long time since we last saw each other and we kind of talked when he saw me” Louis said with a smile towards Harry while informing him of the scheme he wants to pull.

  
                      Obviously he wouldn’t tell his girlfriend ‘Hey El this is the man who fucked me last friday. It was great by the way.’ Harry just smiled to the girl who turned to him as if to confirm. He faked looking at his watch and said

  
“Yeah, I’m afraid I have to leave now though”

  
“Wait Harry!” Eleanor stopped him before he could turn and she looked at her boyfriend

  
“Why don’t you invite Harry to Zayn’s party on Saturday? I mean you could hang out and introduce him to your new friends” Louis grinned at the suggestion. He gave Harry a sly look

  
“Doin something on Saturday?”

  
“Not really” Harry absent-mindedly answered. After he learned the other is committed he was about to just walk away from his feelings but the way those blue orbs are boring into his own green depths, the tone he is using and that meaningful smile just left the curly one with no answer but affirmative

  
“Good. Here” Louis handed his phone to him “So I can inform you about the party and so we could catch up a bit”  
Harry saved his number and gave the phone back

  
“Just give me a ring anytime” Harry’s phone rung but before he could answer it stop

  
“Now you got my number. Call me anytime. Bye.” the tan boy said with a soft smile

  
“Nice. Bye Lou, bye beautiful!” Harry smiled brightly knowing this isn’t the last time he’ll see the other boy. He waved bye and run out almost skipping with joy. This isn’t the last and with the chance of rendezvous the other boy gave he is quite sure he have a fight in this. He’ll make that beautiful stranger his. He’ll make him fall for him.

  
                  Meanwhile, when Harry was totally gone Eleanor turned to talk to her smiling boyfriend  
“Your friend is..” she hesitated for a bit but her boyfriend completed with a light hearted laugh

  
“a flirt. I know. But he is nice, really. Just a big flirt” Eleanor smiled back

  
“Yeah, he seems like a guy with different girls every week but he seemsnice” Louis put his arm around Eleanor’s shoulder as he said

  
“Yeah so don’t get too close to him. I don’t want to wake up without a girlfriend. You might fall for him” he said jokingly and Eleanor giggled and play-hit him

  
_‘Or I might’_ the thought suddenly crossed his mind.

 

  
To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

            That night Harry felt so giddy as he lunged to his bed with a phone in his hand. He’s thinking of calling the blue-eyed stranger. He wants to immediately dial but then what if he’s still with his girlfriend? That thought erased the smile on his face.  The enticing man he likes have a girlfriend. Is it okay if he’s planning on flirting with a committed man? Fuck Yes! Especially if it’s that man himself who gives the initiative. Who gives a damn? That hot man is taking interest in him and he’s not letting go of chances. It’s rare for him to feel this way and he knows the law of love. Risk or suffer just watching the one you love from afar. He’s about to search in his contacts when his phone begun ringing. The caller ID made his face light up.

"Hi!" that voice is as honey coated as it is in person

"I was just about to call!" Harry didn’t even tried to hide his delight which made the other to chuckle a bit

"Someone’s excited huh." the tan boy said with a teasing tone

"And I’m hoping it’s not only me. Miss me?" the Cheshire lad’s tone wasn’t playful anymore and the sincerity brought heated cheeks to the boy on the other side. Louis cleared his throat before speaking again. He tried to change the course of conversation. It’s just the 3rd time they spoke with one another, he can’t let them linger on those topics for too long. And they are still strangers.

"Umh,. Can I.. like.. hang out at your place tonight?" he suddenly asked with hesitance in his tone. Not knowing if he put his words the right way. Suddenly, talking to the curly haired male made him nervous. The serious tone of the other awhile ago made him anxious

            Harry didn’t mind that he wasn’t answered and just smirked with the spoken words

"Someone wants a second round" triumph and humor littered his teasing statement

"That’s not what I meant!"  the Doncaster lad defended himself trying to hide his surge of embarassment in his tone

"So you don’t want to do it again with me? Am I so bad?" the curly-haired boy feigned despair

"It’s not like that! Of course I’d want to, your awesome- I mean.. ah.. that’s not.. Argh! The thing is we need to talk so we wouldn’t screw up and get ourselves busted on Saturday. My friends are pretty nosy, especially when it comes to delectable and interesting personalities."  he finished with a breath.

"Well thank you for the complement. Delectable huh. I guess you know so well how I taste" Harry chuckled undeniably amused. Louis scowled audibly so the Cheshire lad felt the need to appease him

"Okay, I’m all alone so it’s fine"

 

 

            On his way to Harry’s, Louis lurked in thoughts he pushed aside awhile ago. How the hell did he end up on his way to his supposedly one night stand’s home again? This is clearly breaking the rules of no strings attached. One night, and everything must have ended in there. Doesn’t Harry know that? He looks like someone who’ll flirt with anything in two legs, so how could he not know? Why did the curly-haired needed to say hi to him? Is it because of his note? Is it his fault that the other remembered him? He is frustrated with his idiocy but the thought of Harry thinking about him made Louis’ inside feel weird. He should have just said goodbye, why did he have to ask for his number? Damn! It’s that dimpled smile. When he saw the other smile he felt the need to seal those arched lips with his. And he knew that those thoughts were wrong but he couldn’t stop his mind.  He must not think of wanting to cuddle and snog someone else so bad aside from his girlfriend. Girlfriend, why does that sound so off right now? He feels so guilty. Is this cheating? The night he had sex with a complete stranger it wasn’t qualified as totally cheating because it was all pleasure and nothing too deep. But now he knows the strangers name, he’ll spend the night with Harry, might not be in sexual way but still, and they might see each other a bit more in the future. Damn they could be friends too. Apparently he felt comfortable with Harry even in their first night and he just knew they’d get along so well, maybe even too well.

            Withdrawing from the drowning thoughts which confuse him to no end, he resigned to knocking at the door he was once slammed against. That very moment, his memory of that night came flooding his mind and a tingling sensation made it’s way through out his body. Before he could go far in his reminiscence, the door was opened and a beaming mop of curls greeted him and invited him in. Harry made himself comfortable on the couch, patting the space beside him. Louis sat but with great caution in distance. He is still in his inner battle about infidelity and weird feelings. Getting near Harry would make him lose himself. This made the curly one to frown. He watched the tanned boy fidget under his heavy, questioning gaze

"Won’t you come nearer? I don’t bite you know"

            Louis looked at him pointedly as he replied

"Excuse me? You do bite. I’m sex deprived for 3 days now because I don’t want my girlfriend to ask where I got those weird marks"

            Harry grinned mischievously and he opened his arms

"Let’s cuddle. I promise I won’t bite."

            Time stopped as Louis stared at the curly-haired boy smiling brightly at him, innocently asking for a cuddle. His beautiful face was glowing. Louis wanted to launch himself to the other’s arms but he fought against the urge. Though when his gaze landed on the other’s lips his attention was averted to his own chest where his heart started beating faster and harder as if he just run a marathon. Those lips, why does he want to taste them again so suddenly? Before he could sink deeper in thoughts he was pulled out of his reverie by an evil smirk and a hand which cupped his chin

"Umh, where are you staring now?"

            Louis flinched away from the cold touch against his, now heated, cheeks. He didn’t notice when the blush started to color his face. He looked down to hide it. The gesture was too cute for Harry. He leaned forward as Louis leaned backwards until his back rested againt the couch’s armrest. The Doncaster lad kept his gaze away from Harry while the curly-haired made his position more comfortable by crawling on fours over the other until his knees are on either side of the older one’s hips and his left arm supported his weight as his right cupped the other’s face again so he could make Louis look at him

"You’re blushing. Is this how much I affect you? Are you too sensitive when it comes to me? To my touches? Are you being a shy girl now?" Harry teased as he tilt Louis face upward and he drew his own face closer.

            Selected words replayed in Louis’ mind. I affect you. Does Harry really affect him like this? Why? He can’t feel this way about Harry and Harry should never EVER know that he did felt that way for a while. No way! Not even a hint. He must do something. And what did Harry said? Shy girl? The fuck?!  Louis Tomlinson should never be called a shy girl. Recovering from his blushing moment, the blue-eyed boy regained control of his body and in need of hiding the fact that this curly-haired stranger is making his heart race wildly he reciprocated the smirk on the other’s face

"I’m not a shy girl. And I’m not sensitive to touches because you don’t affect me like that."

            He countered as his hand suddenly landed on the other’s clothed crotch which made Harry’s eyes widen in surprise but he immediately put the cocky smile back with a raised eyebrow

"Ok, I get it. But you might want to take your hand off or we will have a problem down there"

            The Cheshire lad pointed to his lower region where the other’s hand still rest. Louis smiled a bit more slyly as he drew his lips nearer the other’s ear so he could whisper in a husky tone

"Nothing we can’t fix" before biting Harry’s earlobe a bit. Oh Gosh! Louis is thanking whoever is listening for giving him talent in acting. His heart is about to explode with everything that is taking place. He is also thankful that he isn’t breaking down from his own actions. He can’t let his guard down or Harry would turn him into a blushing mess again. He can’t show this man that a single smile of his could turn his legs into jelly. But as he heard thet sexy, low laughter of the curly haired he kind of resented acting too good. Now he is afraid to how these would end. No, not afraid, nervous. Right, he is nervous, very nervous to how this would end but in the pit of his stomach he could also feel a spark of excitement generate. Harry’s lustful emeralds locked with his, now suddenly calmed, ceruleans. Harry was leaning down and Louis started closing his eyes when they heard a car engine pull up at the Styles’ garage. This made Harry’s eyes to widen and immediately jump off of Louis who watched him confusedly as he curse under his breath

"Shit! Why are they fucking home?!" the Cheshire lad questioned no one in particular

 

 

to be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos and comment~~ Love lots~


	3. Chapter 3

continuation

Harry looked at Louis’ questioning eyes. He pecked Louis’ lips quickly before making his way to the door after saying

"Just relax"

The gesture made the Doncaster lad trace his lips, stunned. That was a brief touch of their lips but why did it felt so.. intimate in a way? These simple actions from the curly one makes a whirlwind of feelings to surge from within him. Why? But though everything leaves him confuse, the tanned boy just couldn’t say that he didn’t like it, because that would be upright lying. Louis let out a breath before his eyes trailed after Harry, who opened the door. Harry didn’t say anything or even looked interested as a middle age looking couple came inside. It was all silent and Louis frowned. Something is definitely wrong with this silence. The lady caught sight of him and turned to Harry

"Who do we have here Harold?" she asked with a flat tone

Harry walked towards Louis and grabbed his wrist. He dragged Louis upstairs, and spoke as he did so

"A friend. I’ll stay at his place for the night"

The Cheshire lad slammed the door behind them and started packing some clothes in his schoolbag as Louis stared at him

"Harold?" he suddenly mumbled. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed

"Harry Edward Styles. She just likes calling me Harold as if she never learned of my full real name" he snorted

"I think that’s better than Boobear which your mom insists on still calling you even though you’re not a toddler anymore" Louis quietly whispered his thoughts mindlessly, thinking he wasn’t heard. But unfortunately for him the room is too silent to not hear even a pin drop

"Boobear" the other teased with a snicker. Louis folded his arms against his chest

"It’s Louis William Tomlinson for you. Don’t ever bring up the nickname on Saturday Styles or you won’t like the end of it"

Harry just chuckled as he stood up and sling the bag on his shoulder shoving the other out gently. Louis dug his heels midway out of the room and asked

"Wait, did you just invite yourself for a sleepover in my house?"

Harry just rolled his eyes and continued guiding the Doncaster lad out with his hands on the older one’s shoulder. They drove to Louis’ flat in silence that the blue-eyed boy couldn’t take so he spoke

"Why were you like that to your mom?" he just asked the question that’s been bothering him since the scene he witness

"Not really my mom. They just adopted me. Don’t worry, she doesn’t care how I treat her. Same goes with me" the curly haired boy simply replied. The car stopped and no one moved as Louis eyes drifted to Harry to stare thoughtfully. The Cheshire lad noticed it and turned to Louis with an almost annoyed look

"Don’t stare at me like that"

Louis just smiled and got out. The moment they hit the couch in Louis’ flat, they started feeding each other with information. The basics and trivial ones that a childhood best friend should know. They made a flawless plot on their friendship. How they met and the stuffs like that. Along the way they started chatting about their recent lives. They got to know that Louis is new in town and is enrolled at Harry’s school, wherein they’ll have a few classes together. First subject History, Literature before lunch and last subject P.E., he just wasn’t there that day because he needed to pass some more requirements. But the next day he’ll come to school, with Harry. The curly-haired can’t help but smile. This is all destiny’s work, he thought. Now he’ll have access to Louis life. They’ll inevitably meet each other just every weekdays. Harry is too lost in his happy thoughts to notice the tan boy studying his face. That beautiful smile of the curly boy is there again, teasing Louis. He swallowed the lump of temptation in his throat. He can’t fall for that beam now. He breathed in and out deeply recomposing himself before asking, just to get distracted

"Do you normally do this?"

Harry was pulled out of his reverie throwing a questioning gaze

"What?"

"Do you normally say hi and get familiar with the people you meet and fuck at Friday nights?" it was blunt curious

"NO! Louis, I know the rules of one night stand. If possible I would even chose a fuck who is far from here who I’m sure I’d never meet again" Harry replied incredulously with scrunched up eyebrows as if it’s the most absurd idea he have ever heard. That made the blue eyed one to wonder further

"Then why? Why’d you talk to me when you saw me? Isn’t that one of the rules? Treat them as strangers when the night is over?"

Harry let out a breath before leaning forward so that his face is just a breath away from the other’s own. His eyes looking deep into those blue oceans

"Maybe I want you to be more than a shag for a night" the curly haired muttered lowly

Louis blinked a few times, processing the other’s words. He wants to be more than that? Then what.. it clicked to him and his eyes instantly widened as he moved backwards to create more distance

"Harry! I have a girlfriend!" he exclaimed. Harry was taken aback by the reaction and he immediately raised his hands to claim defense

"Wait! Wait! Hold it right there! I’m not asking you to be my lover. Don’t make such a fuss" this made the tan boy relax

"then what do you mean?"

Harry dropped his shoulders in relief and he looked down as he muttered lowly almost as if he is shy

"I mean we got along really well that night so I’m thinking if we could be like.. friends?" he peeked through his curls slightly to see Louis reaction

"No need!" the Doncaster lad sling his arm around the younger’s shoulder with a grin as he continued

"We already are, mate!"

The curly haired reciprocated the smile and added jokingly

"Friends with benefits will do too" Louis play hit him for that "No way" the tan boy laughed and Harry just fuelled the joke "Just saying. The offer would always be open for you" ending with a wink which had Louis laughing and kidding along "Sure, I’ll take it when I want to"

Despite the laughters both of them felt something missing. One felt rejected and the other felt the want to get a bit serious about the matter. They kept joking around even after dinner. Their talks went lightly, jokes flowed fluidly, and skinship done casually. Yes, they felt comfortable with touches. Now that they declared friendship, Louis believe that physical contact would come naturally and he just let it pass without much thought. Harry didn’t really mind and just enjoyed every bit inside him. In a matter of hours they already act like they really are best buds for a long time.

When bedtime came and Louis announced that he’ll be off to bed, Harry followed him suit as he made his way to his room walking in as if he owned the place. Louis just stared as the curly haired started stripping until he only have his boxers on. The sight made heat creep to the tanned boy’s face and also down below that he wants to ignore

"Woah! woah! Mate! Keep that last piece on. What are you doing?!" he asked skeptically almost scolding the other. He doesn’t want to get all horny and jump his ‘friend’, right? Or does he?. Harry rolled his eyes for the Nth time that day

"As if you haven’t seen it all." he snorted and continued

"And I, for your information, is getting ready for bed" he said in a matter-of-fact tone

The older raised an eyebrow with this

"Did you think of making me sleep on your couch? Well, sorry for you because you owe me a sleep on a comfy bed"

He jumped to the bed and made himself comfortable under the blankets. Louis shook his head in disbelief but didn’t say more. He just prepared himself to bed and soon lay beside the Cheshire flirt. As they both try to lull themselves to sleep with the help of the night’s comforting silence, a similar thought came to their mind. A little part of their conversation earlier seem to have some underneath meaning

'Harry! I have a girlfriend!' that's what Louis said. He thought Harry would ask him to be his boyfriend. He thought Harry feels something and he didn't even said anything about not feeling the same, instead he needed to use the girlfriend card. If Louis didn't have a girlfriend the time he met Harry, is it possible that they could have ended in a different road? More than strangers.. and more than friends? As countless possibilities bugged their mind they slowly fell to the depths of rest. It was a long day and tomorrow would be another one to explore.

 

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me a long while but I'm gonna post 3 chaps today sooo... :) ... does that make up to it? :)


	4. Chapter 4

continuation..

The time Louis Tomlinson’s eyes fluttered open the view which greeted him is possibly one of the best morning scenery he could have ever woken up with, even though he was immediately reminded that Harry is his friend. The mops of curls is an adorable sight in his sleep. His youth is still so obvious with his closed eyes and slightly protruded lips which tempt Louis to give a good morning snog. Argh! Shit! Why is he thinking about kissing Harry again? He just shrugged lightly not wanting to wake the other with his action. He scoot closer just so he could have a better sight of the other’s innocent face, that is a rare view. Louis started studying the stunning beauty before him but suddenly got interrupted

"If you are going to molest me. Do it now and I’ll pretend that I’m still asleep" Harry grinned

"Like I would" the tan boy dead panned but smiled anyway

"What time is it?" the curly haired asked as he opened his eyes. They both turned and look at the clock. Their eyes widened and they practically jumped out of bed. In seconds they are all over the place, hastily getting ready for school. Louis drove them to school and when they reached the campus it was Harry’s turn to lead, because he’s the one who knew where their first class would be. He held Louis’s wrist firmly as they ran just to get in the room in time. Luckily, they made it. Harry immediately spotted Liam and Niall. He introduced Louis to them with the biggest grin as he took the seat in front of his friends, dragging Louis to sit beside him. Liam and Niall stared at Harry, gave Louis a gaze then they turned to each other before turning back to Louis with smiles as they introduced themselves to the new guy. Somehow, the two knew that Louis is special, Harry’s smile gave it away. Both could feel that it is also related to the blue eyed stranger Harry was fussing about just the day before because his smile today is identical to when he was talking about that stranger. Liam and Niall watched the two in front of them fool around even when the professor entered the room. They would nudged each other, sometimes too hard that the other have to suppressed a whimper. It was all playful but their proximity isn’t fooling anyone with their ‘just became friends’ status

 

At lunch time the group of friends, except for Louis because their professor still needs something from him, went to their usual table at the cafeteria. Niall excitedly sat and immediately asked Harry

"So.., have you professed your undying love for the blue-eyed stranger, AKA Louis Tomlinson?"

The Cheshire lad looked around warily before shushing the other and muttered

"Is it that obvious? That he is the blue-eyed stranger I mean. And no, I haven’t professed my so-called undying love for him" he sighed

This earned a raised eyebrow from Liam and a tilt of Niall’s head in confusion

"But why? Weren’t you so excited to see him again? Where did the ‘I’ll immediately kiss him next time we meet’ go?" Niall said, even imitating the ecstasy Harry generated before

"He have a girlfriend" the curly haired stated lowering his head. Both of his friends gave him sympathetic smiles and pat on his shoulder

"That’s okay Harry. At least you are friends" Liam tried consoling

"Friends? I’m not planning on being just a friend for long Li" Harry looked up with a small smile

"But Harry, he have a girlfriend!" Liam reminded, voice a bit raised

"I know. I just.. I can’t let it happen again. I don’t want to regret something so bad. I want him to know exactly what I feel for him but not now. I don’t want to scare him away. But someday I’ll definitely tell him no matter what happens after that."

Liam knew why, he understood. Harry wasn’t so expressive as a child. He cherished his parents so much but he doesn’t say it. When they died in an accident Harry regretted so much that he haven’t told them he loves them. He was far too young before in other people’s eyes but he’s mind is far mature than they think. Since then he promised that he’ll express what he feels when he feels them. That’s why he is so determined in seeing Louis again after the first night. For the first time Harry felt that fluttering in his stomach, that wild beating of the heart and the undeniable happiness with just a single thought of Louis, he doesn’t want to lose and regret again. But as much as Liam understands that still doesn’t change the fact that this man they are talking about is taken. Sometimes Harry could be reckless, and this recklessness might hurt him so bad, because that’s just how first love are. The wound they create scars you forever. Liam was about to voice out his concerns when Harry suddenly stood up from his seat with a wide grin and called out to the one approaching their table

"BooBear!"

Louis glared at him and punched his arm lightly when he’s finally at reach. Lucky for the Doncaster lad that everyone around seems busy with their food and haven’t heard the nickname

"I told you not to call me that in public!" he scowled under his breath not wanting to gather attention

Harry smirked and leaned to Louis ear to whisper

"Then you want me to call you that just in private? You mean when it’s just the two of us like.., in your room? Like that? When umh…you are naughty boobear~" he chimed the nickname out. That low husky tone is just too sensational for the tan boy, plus the warm breath which tickled his ear resulted into heated ears and cheeks. Louis shoved him away playfully and Harry chuckled to his reaction. Once again that day, Liam and Niall just watched them with all their antics that they plan to pull at each other, but now with a change of prospective. They are not purely happy and excited anymore, more anxious. They are both worried for their curly haired friend.

The pace was disturbed when a raven haired called for Louis

"Louis!" the said boy beamed and welcomed his friend

"Hey Zayn!"

"Haven’t seen you all day. I was worried you got lost now I know why, you have new friends" Zayn said averting his gaze to the three watching them

"Ah yeah. Zayn, this is Liam, Niall and Harry. Guys this is Zayn" Louis introduced them. The said people just gave smiles of recognition. When Zayn’s eyes landed on Harry, he smirked

"Oh you’re friends with Mr. Harry Styles. Maybe he could help you find a good shag. He had tried every girl in town" the raven-haired said meaningfully. Harry raised an eyebrow

"You know me?"

"Of course. You got my girlfriend undress with just a wink. Amanda, if you even minded asking her name. Thanks to you she broke up with me. No sarcasm, she’s a whore. I’m just waiting for her to break it." Zayn ended with a laugh. And truth be told there really isn’t a trace of bitterness in his tone. Louis knew Zayn meant it. He knew Amanda and how she was with Zayn. Louis himself was happy when they broke up and Zayn didn’t care that much. But something Louis heard made him look down and get lost in his thoughts. Amanda gave in easily, she’s a whore. He gave in too. Does that mean he’s one too? Would his friend think that way towards him once he discovered that he slept with Mr. Flirt? Harry noticed the silence of the boy beside him and nudged him lightly to look up. He looked at him inquiring for any trouble. The curly-haired’s worried emeralds locked with sullen ceruleans. Louis gave a forced small smile and shook his head. Harry knows it isn’t nothing but he can’t force anything out from the tan boy so he just squeezed the other’s thigh lightly under the table before patting it a few times for some kind of reassurance that he’s ready to listen anytime he wants to talk. This time Louis gave him a grateful smile which is reciprocated with the usual cheeky grin. The silent exchange was witness by someone whoo wasn’t too engage with the conversation of the newly acquainted. 

 

Through out the week the five bonded and became close to each other. The three welcomed Louis and Zayn warmly and the two blend in naturally. Weekdays flew quickly and it’s already Friday night. Harry decided to come to Louis’ flat after class, so that’s how he ended up sprawled at the other’s living room flicking the remote, looking for a good show while Louis changed.

"What’s for dinner?" Harry asked as the other came out of his room

"Want some pizza?" Louis asked taking a seat at the edge of the couch.

Harry repositioned on the couch so Louis’ thighs served as his pillow. The older boy glowered at him good naturedly and the Cheshire lad just wiggled his eyebrow with a smile. Louis let it go and just set his eyes on the screen. He suddenly started stroking the younger’s curls making Harry close his eyes and emit delighted sounds, sounds like moans

"Ah~ If you keep doing that for 10 minutes more, I’ll cook dinner for you." Harry promised

"Good deal. Just make sure you’re a good cook. My hands work wonders in here" Louis said proudly. The curly haired showed a sly smirk

"Oh I know how good your hands work, as good as your mouth does" he muttered meaningfully. In seconds Louis was red as tomato, memories flash in his mind again. He tugged onto Harry’s hair which gained a gasped of pleasure from the other. Louis didn’t like the reaction the tugging was suppose to hurt the other so he decided to stop his work which resulted to a disappointed groan

"What did I say about blabbing about things like that, Styles?" he warned. Harry looked at him with puppy dog eyes and a pout

"I won’t hint on anything anymore okay? Just continue, it feels good." the Cheshire lad pleaded wanting the tan boy’s touch again

Louis sighed, he couldn’t resist that look so he threaded his fingers through the other’s curls again. They were back to relaxed state when Louis remembered something

"It’s Friday today. Aren’t you going somewhere to party?" he asked curiously. Harry smiled contentedly

"Nope. I want to stay here like this with you than to party. And we’ve got a party to attend tomorrow anyway so I’ll just relax now" he answered with full honesty

Somehow being a better choice for Harry than hunting for a good shag for the night made Louis feel fluttered. He’s actually happy that Harry chose to be beside him and just sit there to enjoy each other’s company. He like it when Harry’s attention is on him but of course he wouldn’t admit all that. Even with all his self denial about liking Harry’s presence he still couldn’t lie with the spreading smile on his face as he played with Harry’s hair, watching the younger’s pleasured expression, which reminded him so much of that night. The thought made a sensation run throughout his body. He shook it off. He can’t have the hots for Harry right now. Not with their peaceful state. He can’t entertain naughty thoughts for his friend, not now. He cleared his throat and averted his gaze to T.V., trying to rid his mind with the thoughts of him and Harry making out on the couch.

 

 

to be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday, before the party. At Louis’ flat

 

"You look…unsettled?" Harry hesitantly retorted as he sat beside Louis who kept struggling though he already had his hair perfectly waxed up. The older boy indeed felt uneasy. And if anything, it isn’t the good kind of jitters. He kept busy with his hair though nothing really change with his every touch. The wariness on Louis’ face made thoughts visit the curly-haired’s mind. He made the tan boy to face him and with a sincere smile he said

"You look wonderful Lou" Louis’ face was blank for a few moments but a frown settled in his features before he said

"I don’t know how to take that. It sounds like something you’ll say to a girl for her to stop asking you if she’s fat. And for Christ sake! I’m not worried about my looks!" Louis faced the mirror again, slumping his shoulders before he muttered silently

"I just don’t want to mess up" Harry smiled at this with a shake of his head. Sometimes Louis over think of things. It’s just a party. They just need to act friendly(which is natural to them now), retell the story they made every time someone ask and enjoy themselves like usual. Nothing too complicated. But as he stared at the other’s sullen expression guilt crept up to his chest. This melancholy taking over the blue-eyed boy is somehow his doing.

"We won’t mess up. And I’m sorry for putting you in this situation. If I didn’t say hi at the Cafe then nothing of this would be happening." though he didn’t truly regret saying hi back then he still feels bad for his beloved. Louis surprised the younger when he took Harry’s hand in his and softly voiced

"I don’t regret anything that happened. That night or even the cafe part, if I’ll have a choice to change anything about our encounters, I wouldn’t change a single thing. Because if not for everything that happened I wouldn’t have you here with me. You are now really my best mate Harry, if you haven’t notice. I really love your company. You are a good friend Harry" Louis swore to never impart this information to anyone, let alone to Harry Styles himself but words have their way out of his mouth. Whenever it is Harry, he lose his rationality and control. He hate the thought that Harry thinks he brought burden to his life because truth be told Harry brought the missing sunshine in Louis Tomlinson’s life. Another fact that the older decided to keep to himself.

"Wow. That’s rare for me to hear, that I’m a good friend I mean. I just hear it from Liam and Niall. I mostly get ‘You’re gorgeous and you’re a good fuck’ so well, thank you" Harry smiled defining honesty with every word. He is thankful to have met the Doncaster lad but as he think of what he said, his melancholy became evident in his faltering beaming image. He truly does get those two comments often. No one tried to know him beyond those two, and he can’t blame them. He himself don’t get to know them. They are all just one night stands but even with all these pointed out he can’t deny that he is sad. Meeting all those people but having only two friends, now four. He gaze at the blue orbs intently searching his emeralds. This man watching him now is a difference to everyone, he welcomed this curly one night stand. He gave Harry a chance to show more than his surface display. And he opened his arms for forging a friendship. The warmth that Louis gives is just too different. As time pass by he just finds himself falling deeper for one Louis Tomlinson.

"Okay, let’s not be drama Queens right now. Let’s continue preparing for the party, curly" Louis broke the solemn atmosphere and tried to lighten it. But he made a grave mistake when he ruffled the younger’s hair. Both their eyes widen when they realized that Louis Tomlinson had just ruined the neatly styled curls of Harry Styles.

"Uh-oh, sorry mate" Louis said with a nervous laugh as he took his hands off the forbidden curls. He edged in his seat as Harry’s eyes morph into slits

"No way you are getting away unharmed, Tomlinson" Harry warned before launching himself toward Louis. Fortunately, Louis was able to make a few moves so that he isn’t oblige to go through the ‘hard’ fall. Just a slight stumped echoed when the Cheshire lad rocketed toward him. But now he got to have plans for he is a captive under the younger’s weight. Harry sat on his stomach as they wrestled with their hands, curly set on messing with the older’s hair.

"Come on Lou! It’s too unfair if I have to redo my hair and you don’t" Harry tried the guilt card to get access to the other’s hair. Their struggle is ongoing and none seems to entertain a truce

"I spent a lot of time with my hair Harry, you know that!" Louis countered almost pleading. He could sense that he’ll lose strength sooner than Harry for their struggle with their upper bodies isn’t the only thing taking up effort from him but the fact that one beautiful mops of curls is obliviously turning him on with all the squirming he is doing above him. Gosh! How his own hormones could betray him. Suppressing urge down there is pretty hard but being with Harry almost every time made him better in it. Yes, Louis gets horny half the time he is with Harry as to why, that he can’t explain. He made a mental note to have a lot of dose of his girlfriend tonight or else he’ll go crazy.

"I spent a lot of time with my hair too you know!" Harry doubled his wrestle power and his hands are nearing the other’s crowning glory. Louis closed his eyes and plead for the last time

"I’ll help with your hair, promise! Don’t do this Haz!" the nickname slipped and that made a pause to the younger’s approaching hands

"Haz? Is that a nickname for me?" the Cheshire lad questioned with amusement. The tan boy saw this as an opportunity if the other gets distracted, he might be spared so he nodded

”.. I like it!” Harry lit up and grinned like a little kid as he got off of the Doncaster lad. He helped Louis up too.

"Don’t forget that you have to help me with my hair, BooBear~" he sing song as he almost literally jumped to sit on the chair in childish delight. The endearment meant a lot to him. He felt like it’s a step forward. If Louis came up with a nickname for him and calls him with it in ease that means he is really comfortable with Harry now. It is the first stage. Harry must infiltrate Louis’ comfort zone and be part of it, he did and he must manage to stay there. Then it’s the second stage which is harder. Trust. Gaining complete trust.

 

The time they opened the door, deafening music greeted their ears. Smell of booze reeking, a lot of bodies moving, dancing maybe but mostly just grinding, groupies littered the place laughing and talking nonsense while getting themselves wasted. Yes, this is absolutely a smashing party that Zayn Malik threw. Louis and Harry’s eyes scanned the place for different reasons. Harry cat called and didn’t bother pretending he wasn’t checking out the girls’ legs

"You didn’t say you have a lot of hot friends" he ducked trying to get a better view of the tall blonde’s legs. Louis turned to him and scrunched up his nose in annoyance as he nudged his side

"Remember why you are here. Let’s go find El or Zayn" the tan boy grabbed the other’s wrist and drag him as he push past a lot of people to make way as he search for a familiar face. Harry let himself be pulled. He just stared at the back of the Doncaster lad’s head with a small smile then his gaze trailed down to the hand firmly holding him by the wrist. He would like to think Louis is being possessive right now over him. It’s not so bad to assume that, right? Especially at the way Louis sounds so irritated and looked like he is thumping his way with a tantrum as he go around. When they reached the bar Louis stopped and smiled in relief as he found Eleanor. He let go of Harry to give his girlfriend a hug and a quick kiss, which was all witnessed by the Cheshire lad in flesh. His face is now a blank piece with his unreadable tight-lipped expression. But he quickly feigned a smile when Eleanor turned to greet him. Louis wrapped his arm around El’s waist as he whispered something, tickling her ear in the process, making her giggle with an evident blush coloring her cheeks. Harry was quickly spared from the torture sight when an arm wound around his shoulder and the host of the party greeted them gleefully

"Good to see you this early. I invited Niall and Liam but they said they’d come late." Zayn informed Harry before turning to Louis "Shall we get to the table so we could introduce this new curly companion we have. I’m sure a lot of the attendees are curious about him". he led them to a table of about other 6 mix of girls and guys. Harry thought maybe they are the closest to Zayn and Louis. Zayn introduced him as promised. The four of them joined the table, with Louis in between Harry and Eleanor, and the 6 started getting to know the new one. They chatted and Harry seemed engaged with the talk but every now and then his eyes would wonder to the couple whose limbs are almost in knots beside him. He can’t stay like this, he must do something because he is dying with jealousy with the two’s cuddly cutie moment.

"You must be really close to keep being friends even after years. Like you might have even shared showers when you were little" Danielle(as Harry remember her name) jokingly said, interested with Larry’s friendship. Harry found a distraction and smirked at this

"Shower together? Is that only allowed in our childhood days?" he acted innocently

"You mean you still shower together?" another girl in the group asked incredulously, with shock wide eyes

"Not an impossibility right?" Harry winked at her. He looked at them all and found Louis’ widened eyes trained on him. "Nope, just kidding but we share a bed. You know, like last Friday we slept together and he is all cuddly and stuff" he laughed but not without a trace of mirth

"Is that where you were last Friday?" Eleanor turned to ask Louis thoughtfully

"Yeah, he slept over. We just had some fun. But really all Louis did was groan and like scream" Harry said even before Louis’ mind could process the words from the other’s mouth

"Groan and scream?" now a man beside Zayn asked with an arched eyebrow. The curly-haired grinned wide and nodded while saying a bit dramatically

"Yep like. There! Ah! harder! Faster damn it!"

"huh?" all eyes were set on him clearly intrigue. Louis’ wide with terror eyes and now open mouth can’t be compared to anything funnier. Harry is totally having his fun looking at the tan boy’s pale, horror-stricken face. He is just getting back a bit in making him jealous. No one should make Harry Styles jealous. He decided to end it though before his beloved faint. He let out a breath and exaggerated his facial expression as he put an arm around Louis and said

"In short our Louis Tomlinson here just acted all bratty over me while doing a makeover in my room. I mean I invited him to help but all he did was boss around. He has always been like that anyway, since we were little"

Harry felt Louis’ shoulders sag in relief when ‘ah’ of understanding circled the group. The Doncaster lad didn’t forget to elbow his side with a glare which made the younger winced.

"Stop talking about me that way" the older warned which made Harry just smirk and say

"Then do you want me to talk about this amazing blue eyed stranger I met last week? In details?" the curly-haired inched his face closer to the other’s as he slyly added

"Nothing about me is really interesting aside from the fun I have every Friday nights. So that’s all I could really tell" he ended not giving Louis a choice but to sigh in defeat as he said

"Fine. I think no one is really interested to hear your ‘detailed’ sex life. Go kiss and tell about our childhood but please leave the embarrassing stuffs"

Harry grinned and did a smacking sound with his lips as if to take into action the ‘Kiss and tell’ phrase

"So let’s talk about childhood. Wait, with embarrassing stuffs does that include ‘boobear’?" the curly haired asked feigning innocence

"Styles! I’ve told you not to bring that up!" Louis scolded flushed

"What’s about boobear?" Eleanor asked excitedly

"El!" Louis called pleading with his eyes

"It sounds interesting hun" his girlfriend reasoned sweetly. Louis sighed exasperatedly then turned to pout at Harry who just grinned

"Well…" and Harry started telling them every single embarrassing stuffs about Louis while the Doncaster lad could just stare and smack his forehead as his hidden past was revealed. He hates himself for telling Harry almost everything he could remember in his childhood. And he hates how vivid the curly boy remembered the details. Well, not really hate maybe. While enjoying embarrassing his friend, the Cheshire lad’s arm slipped away from Louis’ shoulder to animate more with his hand gestures. That moment Louis felt a weird coldness around him. It’s almost like he missed the arm which weighed around him just a while ago but like most occasions he shrugged the feeling off.

 

After a while the group scattered and started partying. When Louis got Harry alone he hit the curly haired’s arm and threw daggers with his glare

"Why’d you do that? I thought I made it clear of no hinting!" he almost yelled but made sure no one is eavesdropping

"No one noticed okay? Don’t worry." Harry said nonchalantly

"And the boobear? Really?" said in disbelief

"It’s for fun. Best friends make fun of each other. It’s normal" Harry stated

"Really? You know what best friends do? For someone who only have two friends that is freaking surprising" Louis spat mindlessly, blindly mad because of Harry’s carefree attitude towards the matter. The statement made Harry’s lips to be pulled down in a frown and his eyes dulled in solitude.

"Oh I’m sorry if I don’t know how to be a good friend. I only have two friends as you said. Go and enjoy your night now. My lips are sealed about you. I won’t even talk to you anymore. I’ll just go find a fuck for the night because that’s all I’m good at. Bye! Thanks for bringing me here by the way" Harry venomously retorted as he walked away. Louis gritted his teeth as he followed the other with his eyes until the mops of curls disappeared in the sea of people. Someone’s touch made him turn and he was greeted by his smiling girlfriend who clung in his arm and asked

"Where is Harry?" Louis gave a small smile and a shrug

"You should bring Harry more often to parties. He’s really adorable. People like him" the tan boy pouted cutely as he said "then he’ll go tell this embarrassing things about me, again"

Eleanor looked straight at his eyes with a gentle gaze as she said “You know I’m amazed at how fond Harry is to you. It shows not only in remembering all those details but also at how he say it. His expression shows pure amusement and care. He’s a really good friend. And because of him we knew you better. You must not feel anger toward him over this little things, okay?” she said softly

These made him think. That smile that shone on Harry’s face while telling the stories is pure. He looked genuinely happy. Louis remembered their talk earlier. The embarrassment he felt is nothing compared to the pain Harry felt when his lack of friends was slapped at his face by the same person who just told him he was a good friend. It was a good load of betrayal from one point. Guilt started to eat him up from the inside as he tried to see himself on the curly haired’s shoes and realize just how agonizing it might have felt. Feeling secured and cared for by someone then that someone crushed you through your most sensitive points. Now he wants to say his apology so he told Eleanor he needed to look for someone. His girlfriend understood and smiled at him. He searched for the Cheshire lad, who he immediately spotted through the crowd of ladies at one part of the room. He was about to approach when he heard two guys talking

"Who the hell is that boy? Is he Zayn’s friend?" a tall guy asked his companion as they glared at Harry’s way

"I don’t fucking care who he is friends with. He is flirting with my girl so he’ll absolutely get what he’s looking for after this party. I would break that face of his." the more buff one said cracking his knuckles.

With this Louis didn’t waste any time and quickly walked toward the curly haired boy. He grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled him with a kind smile and simple goodbye at the girls. When they were out of the club Harry pulled his arm away harshly

"What the hell?!?" the curly haired angrily yelled

"If I won’t take you back home now, you’ll get in trouble" Louis reasoned loudly

"I don’t want to get back to that house alone, so let me find someone. Why do you even care if I get in trouble?" Harry hissed turning to get back inside but Louis grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the car

"I’ll take you to my home then. I care because you’re my friend, okay? Just get in" the Doncaster lad said a tad calmer as they stood by the car door. Harry looked at him pointedly. Seeing that the older wouldn’t let him go, he reluctantly took the front seat.

The atmosphere inside the car is painfully heavy. Louis drove silently, a few sigh escaping his mouth every now and then while Harry just stared out the window. The deafening silence is shattered when Harry inquired with flat tone

"You have any alcohol at home?" not even turning to the other

"Got a few" the tan boy replied

"I wanna get drunk"

 

And indeed, the time they reached Louis’ flat he took cans of beer out of the fridge and they downed can after can. They both intend to get drunk until they forgot their own names. Their feelings of remorse right now is far worse than any hang over that might come in the morning so they just drowned themselves with the drink. After almost a dozen and half of can the drama begun. Their feelings surge and they started venting it out. Harry drunkly hit Louis’ arm as he shouted in slur manner

"You fuckin don’t know how hurt I was, you arsehole! How could you say that to me, you motherfucking bastard!" he lashed out continuously hitting Louis. Good that he is drunk as hell that his hits aren’t that powerful. Getting irritated by the hitting, the Doncaster lad wrapped his arms tightly around the younger to stop his actions. Harry continued cursing and trying to break free but Louis just tighten his hold every time.

"I’m sorry" this froze the Cheshire lad. the curly haired then relaxed in the other’s arms as he buried his face on the crook of the older’s neck. Louis nuzzled the other’s soft curls. They stayed just like that in the hug for a few moments then Louis felt warm, soft flesh press against his neck. Harry’s lips trailed wet kisses up to Louis’ jaw before whispering into the tan boy’s ear

"I want you" the low, seductive voice broke the drunk, unstable rational barrier and Louis easily succumb to the desire flooding his insides. He captured the younger’s lips for a passionate kiss. Through their kiss the curly haired manage to push the older down to lay on the floor. Louis wrapped his arms around the other’s neck pulling him down for more contact. Harry positioned himself between the other’s legs, lowering his body so that they could feel each other’s figure with just clothes in between their burning flesh. As the kiss became filled with hunger their hands started to linger. One of Louis’ hands found its way underneath the younger’s shirt and started fondling the hidden flesh. Harry’s hand begun fiddling with the buttons of Louis shirt

"Bedroom~" Louis panted the second they needed to part for air.

Harry’s hands went to wrap the older’s legs around his waist before he carefully stood up and lifted the other to make their way to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. They entered the bedroom and Harry slammed Louis against the door as he shut it close and started kissing Louis again. Louis moaned in mixture of pain and pleasure. He welcomed Harry’s tongue for a battle of dominance, not minding that he is pressed up against the cold door. His body heat took a notch higher in the scale anyway as they grind against the other. Making them emit delicious pants and moans which just turn each other on and the intensity gets higher.

"I want you, I need you" Harry murmured to the other’s ear and Louis replied with desire clouded mind "Then take me" . That’s when Harry took their activity to bed…

 

 

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there! that's all for today! :D comments?? anything ?? ~lovelots


	6. Chapter 6

Continuation..  
There are several scenarios that could follow a hot night of mind-blowing drunk sex but this one, Harry utterly resents. His head is throbbing with killer hang over and what worsen it is the train of curses which streamed from Louis' mouth. Harry covered his head with a pillow, trying to muffle that voice he'll love to wake up with any day but not this way  
"We are totally screwed Harry. Argh!" the Doncaster lad gritted out, frustrated  
"Yeah, yeah. Like you were last night and you loved it. If this is how you ask for another round let's delay for a moment because right now I could use a bit more of sleep" the curly haired tried to fend off without getting irritated  
"You're being a dick! I'm serious here!" Louis yelled for not getting any proper response. He is mad serious because of everything getting mixed in, guilt for cheating, with his best friend, his hang over, his sore behind, Harry's ridiculous calmness, and guilt for being a bit not guilty for sleeping with Harry. Everything frustrates him because as he think deeper he gets more confuse and the head ache isn't making anything good. For this he settled with what is clear. He is angry, to whom, he isn't sure but he chose to lash out to the curly haired who seemed too relaxed.  
"Yeah you'll have it later babe. Just a few more minutes of rest" Harry is trying so hard not to snap. He too is in the edge because of the hangover. Just a little push and he might reciprocate the older one's unreasonable outburst  
"Jerk! You really don't care walking in other people's life and ruining their relationships, do you? You don't care as long as you get your satisfaction. Heartless user" right there and then, Louis knew he meant none of what he said. He was mad and whatever comes to mind is out straight of his mouth. Everything push him to the edge that he needed to get words out. He is mad, totally to himself and to Harry's cool demeanor. The words seemed to have pushed the wrong buttons to Harry's thread thin patience too. He finally snapped, rashly pushing himself out from under the blankets. The sheets almost flew up and as the Doncaster lad watched the younger, he almost shiver feeling the dark aura from Harry. His blank face and cold stare piercing through him as Louis just gape, not blinking. The look from Harry paralyzed him in his preferred seat at the edge of the bed. The next events became hazy fast occurrences. Louis felt his back hit the mattress, weight over him and a hand grasping his chin, tilting his face upward for lips to brush harder it may leave bruises. Harry was kissing him but it is nothing like their past kisses. This kiss is empty and it makes Louis to shiver inwardly. There isn't an ounce of warmth. The dulled emeralds doesn't hint anything familiar to the smiling curls that the Harry the Doncaster lad knew was once. This frightens the tanned boy more. He doesn't want to lose that happy go lucky flirt he befriended just because of an almost unreasonable outburst. Louis isn't aware of how long the kiss lasted, he just started paying attention when the connection was lost. Harry immediately pulled away and picked up his clothes on the floor to make his way to the bathroom but not before muttering coldly  
"I don't care because they let me. I don't force anything to anyone. They comply according to their wishes. You can't just blame everything to me." then he left a dumbfounded Louis lying on the bed and staring blankly at the ceiling. After a while Louis heard the slamming front door signaling that he is completely alone now. All he did after that was stir a bit so he could pull the abandoned blanket over himself. He clenched his hands on the material covering him. Suddenly his head ache seemed nothing as he started thinking over things. He turned into a mess. He is good with his temper but why does he seem like a PMSing teen girl since the night before? Because of his stupid mood swings he had a fight with Harry, twice, and at the end of both he felt guilty. He needs to clear his mind and manage his emotions better before making moves in settling everything. He should put the pieces where they should be. He can't make a mistake. He can't lose Harry because of foolish reasons. Yes, this is all about Harry right now. He kept doing stuffs without thinking of Harry's side, he only thinks of how things would turn out for him. Harry is his friend for Pete's sake! How could he just disregard his best friend like that? He have to make up with Harry and he needs to clear their standing right now. Louis is determined to make things right but that whole day every time he thinks of calling the curly haired an afterthought stops him. What if Harry isn't ready to talk yet? The Cheshire lad might just get pissed off more. With these the Doncaster lad settled into letting things off for the day and just wait for Monday classes.  
The corridor felt like they could go forever as Louis walk to his first class. His nerves are just getting worse with every step. He shouldn't be this nervous, but what if Harry isn't there? What if the curly haired decided to avoid him by not showing himself? The Doncaster lad let out a choked breath thinking what would be better: Harry avoiding him or upright hitting him? Louis spared a moment for a breath before opening the door. His eyes automatically searched and he doesn't know how to feel when he found the familiar mop of curls on their usual seat. Niall lit up and called for the tan boy, waving animatedly with one hand as the other clutch onto his chips. Liam smiled at the approaching lad and he poked Harry to look up. The Cheshire lad cast him a chilling side glance before getting back into his notes. Everyone in the room seemed like they pay a lot of attention to Mr. Flirt when teachers aren't around yet, because after that small action everyone started buzzing. Louis can't help but hear  
'I told you they aren't just friends', 'So he's past his expiration date in Harry Styles list of interest.', 'Harry finally got bored of him huh', 'Styles got tired of fucking him already?' the remarks circling around made the Doncaster lad to raise an eyebrow. He was about to ask what they were talking about when the professor walked in and the class started. The whole morning, throughout two of their classes, Harry never said a word to Louis, not that Louis tried to start a conversation anyway. The tan boy wanted to talk but the other's coldness scares him. At lunch Harry took a detour after talking to Niall and Louis just followed the younger's retreating back with his eyes. When the three of them finally made it to the cafeteria, Zayn greeted them and he immediately pulled Niall to the counter (probably to show the Irish lad that there is something new in the menu) and that left Louis with Liam. Knowing Liam must be the most responsible in their group of five, Louis let the other see that he is carrying a dilemma.  
"Do you know what's going on?" Louis asked tiredly  
"Around school, probably yes but in Harry's mind? I'm as clueless" Liam tried with sympathy in his eyes  
"What's going around school?" the Doncaster lad can't help but get affected by the students staring him down as he walk every corridor. Liam let out a breath before speaking  
"Harry's affairs are always out in the public. Everyone here is updated about him, he's like a pop star of some kind. Every relationship he had just lasted less than a week"  
"I thought he only does one night stands" the tan boy stated truthfully  
"That's a different story. He doesn't combine Friday shags with his school 'playmates' as he call them. Maybe everyone thought you were one of those affairs because of the sudden coldness. Just ignore them, it'll eventually die down. It's not like what they say are real. I mean you didn't do 'that' with Harry, so he must be just a little upset about something you did" Liam confidently said with a reassuring smile. Louis stared down at his hands as he contemplated. He finally decided that facts are needed so he nervously stuttered  
"Umh, we kinda did" the Doncaster lad said so low he thought the other wouldn't hear  
"That one doesn't count. You were strangers back then" the other reasoned  
"I know that. We. we did it again, when we came home from Zayn's party last week and then we had a little fight and now I'm lost in how to make it up to him when he doesn't even turn to look at me" he sighed hopelessly. Liam sympathetically smiled and scratched the back of his head  
"Err. Maybe we should wait for a while till Harry cool down" Liam can't find things to say  
Harry could be the hardest person to read when he is mad so Louis knew that he could do nothing but what Liam said. Wait, that's all he could do for the time being. He let the curly-haired to ignore him for days and just wait till Harry finally snap and talk to him. He plans on waiting till the other give in but he could feel himself at the edge of his patience as the week ended and days still fly by without any hint that Harry wants to acknowledge him. It's bothering him to no end to the point he can't pay attention to what Eleanor was saying while they're on their date. It was Wednesday of the second week of their fight when the Doncaster lad lost it.  
Harry was happily chatting with Liam and Niall when Louis saw them. The tan boy can't help but smile when he thinks that they could finally talk now that the Cheshire lad is in a good mood. But the moment he stepped in to join the three, Harry's smile fade and he immediately bid his farewell before walking away without a second glance to Louis, whose jovial aura he just shattered. Louis can't take it anymore. He stride after the curly haired. He rashly pulled Harry in an empty room as soon as he caught the younger's wrist. He shut the door behind him before facing the Cheshire lad. Louis stared him down with furrowed eyebrows and arms folded against his chest as he said  
"That's it! We need to talk now!" the tan boy scowled  
Harry's face was void with emotions. The younger turned his face to the side, hinting he won't open his mouth. Louis did a little breathing exercise to clear his mind and not end up in a mad outburst like the other times. He is here to make things right and not fuel another fight  
"I won't ask for explanations. I just need you to listen to me. This won't take long, so please listen. Please Haz, look at me" Louis' irritation awhile ago completely gone and all Harry could hear is the desperation in the older's tone. Hearing Louis like that made Harry unable to ignore the plea so he turned to face the other and he saw the Doncaster lad's sullen face. Guilt is building up in the Cheshire lad's guts. How could he make his beloved this miserable?  
"First, I'd like to say sorry. That time I'm not thinking. I was stupidly mad because I was too afraid that I'll lose Eleanor and you because of our drunk mistake. I was too afraid that I got frustrated because I don't know what to do. I'm sorry for everything I said, I didn't mean any of them." Louis apologized sincerely almost in tears but he luckily held it in. He can't help but get hurt seeing his explanation didn't soften the younger's blunt expression. Not a bit crack in Harry's poker face. He just let out a breath before he continued  
"Now I just want to tell you that despite all my hurtful blab when I was mad, I truly consider you as my best friend. Even though we just met a few weeks ago I feel very attached to you. I don't want to lose you...." Damn emotions made him slip into confessions "... You and this friendship is so important to me. I'm wondering if you feel the same towards me..." Louis looked down willing the tears to not fall as he said the next words. He murmured them as if he only wanted the wind to carry them far from the curly haired's ear, because he knew how trivial it may sound "I would like to think that you see me as a friend and not just an interesting fuck you got tired of. I hope I'm not an easy slut in your eyes" the last statement made Louis lose control and a single tear streamed down his cheek. Hearing Zayn talk about Amanda before made him think, now he hear people accusing him of the one thing he is afraid his friends will see him as. He doesn't want to be branded as a slut, because he is not one but what scares him more is how his friends will react if everyone around them started calling him one. Maybe he is thinking so far ahead again but it's just how he is. The Doncaster lad tried to wipe the streak of tear but a hand caught his wrist. The firm hold made him look up. Harry' emeralds locked with ceruleans as the curly haired gradually released the older's arm to reach for his hanky in his pocket. He wiped the wetness away and seized the tan boy in an embrace.  
"I'm sorry" the Cheshire lad muttered at the other's ear


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

 

**FLASHBACK**

"Harry why the hell are you ignoring Louis? I thought you said you like the man. He looks miserable" Niall run up to Harry after first class wherein he once again deemed to forget the existence of one Louis Tomlinson. The Irish lad had been thinking for days about his friend’s actions. Just a week or so ago the curly haired can’t shut up about this blue-eyed man so the blond can’t believe the feelings suddenly fade. He knew when Harry is in playboy mode so he is sure the Cheshire lad was dead serious about the other, that’s why he didn’t protest that much even after knowing that the Doncaster lad have a girlfriend. And getting to know Louis, Niall really liked the other, in a friendly term (he have eyes for someone else) and treated him as one of his closest mate. He can’t just watch his friends get hurt without trying to help.

"I know, I see that and I hate it. But I can’t... not yet. Just, just let us deal with this ourselves" Harry tried to talk him out of the matter but just that can’t tend the other off

"Harry what are you thinking? Why are you doing this?"

"Niall, just-"

"You know I won’t let you off the hook that easily in this matter" when Niall is this serious, getting an easy escape isn’t an option. Harry knew so he let out a breath and reluctantly spoke his thoughts about the situation

"I’ll say it but you must not tell...” the curly haired pause for confirmation and the Irish lad nod in affirmative

”..We can’t be forever one sided. I want a bit of a head start so I’m trying to make him miss me a little. It might rock his head a bit and make some pieces fall to their right place. And I was truly hurt with what he said last Sunday, so a bit payback isn’t bad to put into consideration too”

"When will you stop it? You might hurt him too much that he’ll just choose to turn away instead of try. It might make things worse" Niall said warily

"Trust me, I wouldn’t want that to happen and I won’t let it happen. I’ll put an end to it when I see the right time. "

**END OF FLASHBACK**

 

            And now seeing Louis’ tears told Harry that this is the right time to stop it. Besides, he can’t stand seeing the other cry. He just wants to hold him every time he sees the sad look on the tan boy’s eyes. Those sea of blue aren’t made for tears to stream but to look only at those emeralds with pure bliss

"I’m sorry" the Doncaster lad got surprised by the words uttered

"I know I was mean. I was hurt by your words, especially because they came from you but I don’t deserve your tears so please forgive me"

            Aside from getting totally dumbstruck by the unexpected words, Louis also didn’t want to articulate any thoughts because he is worried that he might burst into tears. He just shook his head which is buried on the other’s chest. Getting the meaning of it, the Cheshire lad tightened his hold of the older before compromising

"Just stop crying and we’re fair, ok?" the tan boy nod and tried to wipe  the tear streak with the other’s shirt for until now the word "release" haven’t been notified by the curly-haired

"Tomlinson! Are you trying to decorate my uniform with your snot?" Harry said with exaggeratedly fake ridicule, and the younger just knew he made the other smile

            Louis was still cradled in the younger’s arms when the door burst open followed by consecutive thuds and pained groans from three particularly familiar voices. This effectively gained the two’s attention. Harry completely turned his head to see the three grinning lads on the floor as they tried to untangle their limbs from each other’s own. While Louis just peek a bit from the comfort of the younger’s chest. Partly because he thinks he looked dishevelled and partly because he irrationally enjoy his position

"Sorry" Niall said grinning

"Are you done making out...? I mean making up?" the Bradford bad boy mischievously uttered. When Louis buried his face back to the hidden view, the other four were guessing the same thing: he is hiding his blush. Harry ran his free hand, the one which isn’t wound around the older’s waist, through the mussed hair as he said

"Some more private time please" the curly haired plead heartily but not without his ever comical charm. The three mischievous musketeers beamed at the Cheshire lad before leaving, locking the door in the process

"They’ll never let me live this down...” Louis groaned, still in the younger’s arms "…I know you won’t too. You had me cry like a girl" Harry chuckled at how the tan boy is ever so worried with almost insignificant stuffs

"I’ll never mention anything if you don’t want me to. Just don’t go around PMSing on me again" Harry promised with light laughter but mixed with absolute sincerity

"I won’t ….sorry ... I missed your voice" now it’s the curly haired’s turn to get stunned. He might have got Louis talking in sentimental mode a few times before but  unless he catch the Doncaster lad off guard he can’t ever make the tan boy confess his feelings not even his longing(even though it is admittedly not as straight forward, he got the message anyway). The Cheshire lad fondly smiled and his touch became more careful and tender as he muttered

"Yeah, I missed you too. I never want to lose you even for a minute. I love you" that wasn’t a slip but an upright confession which could be considered as spur of the moment but the curly haired wouldn’t regret. Harry knew it wasn’t the perfect timing but having Louis open up with his adoration in his arms made him want to never let go. If luck sides with him, he’ll have his man like this forever, if not; he doesn’t even want to think about that other possibility. He felt Louis tense and that made him panic till the older relaxed and spoke

"Yeah, I love you too Haz…" the spark of hope that was about to ignite was immediately extinguished by the next words from the Doncaster lad "…you truly are the best mate I could ever have" the tan boy said that with such jovial tone that the curly haired couldn’t break it to him that he meant the ‘I love you’ a lot deeper than platonic so instead he tried his best to put on that usual grin as he gently pull away to see the other’s face and say

"Shall we go to our class now and continue these romantic reconciliation later on?" with a wink trying to make it sound as much of a joke as possible despite the pain of his shattering heart.

 

            With much disappointment from his failed attempt of confession everyone could guess just how devastated Harry felt throughout the morning classes, especially the ones spent with Louis for he have to always have that radiant smile ready so he won’t be found out. Immediately after first class, and Louis and Zayn made their way to their own classes, Niall went up to Harry excited to get on details. Liam, being out for academic reasons, wasn’t there to hear the story of how “Playboy Harry Styles got indirectly rejected”. The way things happen felt it hit a thousand times harder than a normal rejection (not that Harry could ever remember a time he was rejected by anyone at any means). Without knowing this heart wrenching experience of the curly haired, Niall just jumped as he pat the other and excitedly asked

"So… won’t you tell me what happened??" Harry almost sighed with the rolling of the eyes but preferred not to as he uttered

"I said I love him" in the most lethargic way. The Irish lad might have overlook the expression as he continued being jumpy jovial about the subject

”..And? And??”

"He said he love me too...” that, Harry confessed with a breathy end and a lowered disappointed tilting of head

"You lucky cunt! How could you look s-" Niall’s happy scolding was cut off by the curly haired’s disappointing news

”..And I’m the best mate he could ever have. All platonic” the Cheshire lad let out a breath. The blond’s smile drop and he sympathize with his friend with a pat at the back

"I see. So what will you do now?" the Irish lad asked in a lowered voice

"If you’re thinking I’ll give up, that’s a big no. There was a pause before his response, a tense pause. I think he knew what I exactly meant with my confession. And seeing he didn’t run off even with the knowledge I guess he really doesn’t want to lose me, so I think there is a chance. I have a chance" Harry muttered whilst building his self confidence in the matter. There’s a moment of silence after his mini speech and the lack of response from is giddy friend made him to turn to see Niall blankly staring at the ground

"Problem Nialler?" the curly haired inquired worriedly

"You seem to know Louis so well though you just became friends weeks ago. I wish I knew Liam that well too" the blond stated lowly

"Liam? What’s wrong with Liam?" the mentioned name made Harry quirk an eyebrow. Liam is the least probable person to cause trouble. Liam is the understanding friend, the caring one. He worries a lot but he doesn’t want others to worry about him so saying Liam is troubling Niall’s mind could almost be declared forbidden.

"It’s just. I don’t know. I thought I knew him already for all the years the three of us are friends. But lately I can’t tell what he is up to. One minute he is himself but then he’ll suddenly be quiet and withdraw himself to the conversation"

"Liam just likes being quiet sometimes, he told us that remember?" Harry reasoned remembering how Liam defended himself after being accused that he doesn’t like chatting with Harry and Niall

"Yes, but never withdraw himself and walk away. He just quiet down and smile while listening. But lately he picked up this habit of walking away saying crappy excuses. Liam isn’t that good at lying" Niall looked down with the ever evident frown

"Have you asked him?" Harry questioned

"He always says nothing even when it’s obviously something. Unless I ask the right question he won’t tell. That’s why I feel so„ useless. We are friends for years and I can’t tell what the right questions are." Niall looked up and saw Harry’s frown so he immediately cooed

"You not knowing Liam’s problem is forgivable because you are already preoccupied by your own complications with Louis but me, I’m always with him how could I not tell. I’m just„ I just wish I could tell" the blond sighed not really liking his own heavy aura but can’t let it past. He’s worried about Liam. He can’t let Liam drift away from their friendship because even though he is mostly quiet at times Niall still sees him as the anchor of their trio (now quintet).  Harry pat the other’s back with a thoughtful smile

"Things would be okay. It’ll all turn out perfect so just sit tight and believe"

 

 

            Time flew by so fast that without them noticing weeks past. True to his words, Harry isn’t giving up. But he isn’t moving forward anyhow too. He observes something definitely change about Louis: he is overly happy. Not that it’s a bad thing. Curly is always pleased to be graced by the other’s radiating beam. It just seems so weird but comfortable weird. It wasn’t frightening but it sets the younger’s heart pounding.

            It’s lunch time and Harry was once again drifting to his thoughts of the jumpy happy tan boy that he was caught staring by his subject

"Haz? Something on my face?" Louis asked under long lashes with their faces just inches away. This fact causing the Doncaster lad’s breath to hit curly’s face. Harry concentrated in regulating his breathing for he doesn’t want the other to notice his intakes became heavier because of the pounding in his chest.

"Nothing Boobear" the Cheshire lad flashed a smile but this wouldn’t cut the rope of suspicion from the other. Thankfully, Louis’ phone started buzzing. They both turned and the caller ID made Harry to turn back to eating with an almost inaudible sigh. Louis got up to walk away as he picked up the call

"yeah El?"

            Zayn, sitting right across the curly haired spoke

"There would absolutely be a break up soon"

            Harry’s ears perk up hearing those definite words from the Bradford bad boy

"What do you mean about that?" curly tried to sound nonchalant

"They’ve been or at least Louis has been drifting off since months ago. He hasn’t been using endearments for Eleanor since a long time. He is losing the rhythm of their relationship. The same reason why I took him in a bar a week before my party. I quickly lost him that night and thought he found a fuck but a week after someone is tale telling that he is with Louis that days redecorating his room" Zayn said as he looked up a bit with a half accusing half teasing raised eyebrow. It made shiver crawl under the Cheshire lad’s skin. It’s as if Zayn knew something or worst he could have figured everything by himself. Harry tried not to be obvious as he gulp before laughing nervously explaining

"We saw each other that night and I kind of invited him at home"

"Really? It seemed too late in the evening for redecoration though, didn’t it?" Zayn pressed on a bit more, a smirk starting to smear his face. Harry doesn’t how to respond so he was quite grateful when his leprechaun friend came skipping with a tray of food

"Hey Harry! Hey Zayn!" the ever gleeful Irish took a seat next to the Bradford bad boy. The two flash smiles at each other then Zayn turned to smile at Liam who is trailing behind Niall. Seeing Zayn beam a him, Liam looked down with a slight upward curve of his lips. This is witnessed by the curly haired and he is suddenly puzzled of what is happening between the three as he remember Niall’s dilemma about Liam just weeks ago. Before he could figure anything, an arm swung around his shoulder as the Doncaster lad took a seat beside him

"Let’s have a date!" the tan boy happily said, grinning from ear to ear. The word date made Harry choke with his water.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

"Date. Why do I feel like I should have known that this is the kind of date you were talking about?" Harry rolled his eyes while keeping up with the vegetable chopping he is currently occupied with, sighing disappointedly. He was startled when arms wrapped around his bottom and a chin rest on his shoulder, blowing amused whispers through his sensitive ears.

"Oh... so what more do you expect Haz? Tell me and it might just be on my list" Louis said before giggling, sending little but equally sensational tingle on the younger’s body. Another thing that changed about the Doncaster lad: he became extremely comfortable with physical contact and sweet nothings joke with Harry. Another thing that the curly haired is quite pleased about yet pretty suspicious. For the first week they spent getting to know each other the Cheshire lad quickly grasp the knowledge about Louis’ high consciousness of how people look at their relationship. Their jokes might get a bit overboard sometimes but Louis would always be the one to immediately stop when he notice people starts turning their heads to their direction. But nowadays he just keeps his hands around Harry even when eyes are darted and burning towards him already.

            Harry tilt his head for his temple to meet the other’s head in a cute, minute nuzzle with a slight smile on his lips as he said

"You’ll never be able to fulfill my dream date, babe"

"Try me, love"

            The curly haired laughed and straightened up giving more attention to the work at hand to divert his attention from his about-to-palpitate-due-to-the-endearment-used heart. Louis never ceases to surprise him

"Just sit there and wait Tomlinson. Let me finish dinner" he scolded softly

"You don’t want any help?" the tan boy asked but started to walk and take a  seat at the dinner table to watch the younger plate the food, already knowing the answer

"No. Please don’t. The last time you offered we needed to eat take outs for almost a month because you burnt almost everything in your kitchen" Harry reminded the older as he put the food on the table which earned a cute pout from Louis and the Cheshire lad got a fit of laughter. As they started eating, the dish earned a lot of cheers and compliment from the Doncaster lad and the curly haired eventually lifted his head to see the marvelled look on his beloved’s face as he enjoyed the food. Once again Harry Styles was love struck and staring. The beauty of that smile plastered on that perfect face depicted by the pinkish arched flesh. Those warm pair of flesh which— no... No Harry get yourself together avert your eyes. Higher. Oh that nose in its perfect shape. Just perfect to brush against his own as they— no! no... higher... and need to drop dead now. The pool of ceruleans just caught his emeralds red handed for over staring at the priceless beauty. They locked eyes and Harry involuntarily took a deep intake as he tried to get away from the seizing blue orbs which got him falling for the other the first time. And what got him interested are the fringes which seemed... a little out of place today. Hmm. Weird. They always fall to their right place. It won’t hurt to move them a bit... right? Without a second thought the Cheshire lad reached out to put the fringes on their respected position. When Harry is satisfied with his work he let out a relieved breath and sat back down, hand retreating. Also, reality catching up. After staring hard at his best friend, he weirdly fixed the other’s hair. What could Louis be thinking of his actions? He looked up to confirm and Louis’ usual beam greeted him. Along with a slightly stinging pinch on his cheek.

"So kind of you Curly~ let me do your hair too" and the Doncaster lad stood from his seat to lean forward and get serious in styling the other’s curls the way he wants. He is taking the task in all seriousness that when they realized how close they are they weren’t able to react and they just kept staring at each other. Consciously or unconsciously their faces coming nearer and nearer every second, breaths mixing, nose about to bump with the proximity when the older’s phone suddenly rung breaking the time freeze they themselves did. Like every annoyingly disturbed almost-kisses, this was followed by awkward pulling away and trying hard to avoid each other’s eyes but mixed by the strong urge to see the other that they both steal glances every now and then as Louis answered the phone. Silence broke out painfully that the only thing they hear is the conversation though Harry hardly hear a thing from the caller so he just paid attention to the Doncaster lad’s words

"Yeah El? The meeting was cancelled?….Tonight? You mean right about now?…" Louis looked up with confusion all over his face.  His eyebrows are furrowed, obviously thinking hard and as if asking for assistance. Harry just smiled and nod

”..Ok... I’ll be there... I’ll call when I’m on my way... Bye… yeah” he never once smiled throughout the phone call and even ended it with heavy sigh, this Harry noticed so he was left to question

"Anything wrong? What was that about?" Louis looked at him with a forced smile and sad eyes

"I’m so sorry. El wanted to spend some time with me tonight. I have to go but I promise I’ll come back as soon as possible. Is it ok?" the Doncaster lad warily asked and the other chuckled at him shaking his head

"You sound like a defensive husband. Just go on. She’s your girlfriend"

 

=====

 

            Louis has been fidgeting in his seat since they arrived at the restaurant. Eleanor can’t help but notice her boyfriend’s anxiety whenever he alternately glances at the clock, the door and his phone

"Lou? You okay Hun?" El was truly worried. It’s been months that Louis started acting a bit strange. He isn’t the ever optimistic, excited, adventurous guy in dates anymore. He toned down big time in his jumpy meter but Eleanor doesn’t want to look through this little change, she’s afraid of what she might gain knowledge about. She is happy with Louis and she knows Louis is a great man so she won’t lose him just because of a down phase in their relationship. Yeah, healthy relationships go through these ups and downs once in a while. It’s normal, nothing to be that worried about. She just needs to be the understanding girlfriend right now and she’ll get her Louis back.

"Can I make a quick call?  I’ll just check on Harry" Louis hastily pleaded. Eleanor blinked a few times, nodding mindlessly. Louis quickly pulled his phone out and got up to call. She can’t see anything wrong about Louis worrying over Harry and checking over him, aside from the fact that Harry isn’t a 5 year old anymore. She doesn’t want to and she shouldn’t but she feels a bit... annoyed that her boyfriend is out talking to someone when they should make good use of her miracle free time. She tries to compose herself because no, she’s not like those girls who get in arguments with their boyfriends because of their irrational jealousy over their best friends. No she’s not. She just waited and promised to make everything perfect for the night to make everything worth it.

 

=====

 

            Louis carefully opened the door of his flat, peeking inside for a moment before completely going inside. He found his curly haired friend cocooned in blankets while comfortably lying on his couch watching T.V. The Doncaster lad smiled to himself as he casually threw himself beside the other and the younger automatically found more warmth pressing against the other’s body

"Well, so sweet of the wife to wait for the husband" Louis playfully remarked wounding his arm around his blanket-covered friend.

"Who said I was waiting? I’m just enjoying the program" Harry stated suppressed sleep evident in his tone and while trying to keep his eyes open. Louis huffed before making the other’s body slide down and totally lay on his back with his mop of curls for a head cushioned with the tan boy’s thighs

"Just sleep now wife" the older snickered silently when Harry’s face scrunched up for the last time and he muttered on his fall to sleep

" I’m not a wife" the Doncaster lad smiled down at the younger and wasn’t able to stop himself from leaning down to peck the other’s forehead murmuring a silent ‘goodnight’ before he turned off the T.V.  and slept sitting like that on the couch with the curly haired in his lap.

 

===School====

 

            It’s Friday again, last day of school, last chance before weekend’s separation. It’s Niall’s last chance for the week to try again. Liam didn’t got worse but neither any better. All that’s getting better as Niall could see it is Louis and Harry’s relationship. He knew he had to speak but all he could really do for the mean time is stare at Liam from the other side of the table as the said boy get busy with his bag. Liam would look up and flash a nervous grin every once in a while because the little leprechaun is obviously not into hiding his gawking. For the Nth time Liam smiled at him and he had it.

"Liam, don’t you want to talk?" Niall frowned as Liam tried to laugh it off

"Talk about what Niall?"

"About you drifting off for some reasons you don’t even say"

"I don’t-" before he could even defend himself, Liam was cut off by a pissed blond

"Please Li, you are too honest to lie. I could see right through it. Do you have any issues with me?" Niall tried asking

"No! Niall you are a really great person"

"Are you, in any case, mad at Harry or Louis?" the blond thinks maybe Liam felt a bit left because Harry often hangs out with Louis now and not with them

"No! Why would I? Niall please stop asking. This is getting ridiculous!"

"Do you have anything against Zayn?" the Irishman just randomly picked a mutual close friend and was appalled by Liam’s moment of silence then realization immediately dawned upon him.

"It is Zayn! What is your problem with Zayn? Did he do anything to you?" now discovering the person troubling Liam, Niall is eager to know why

"Please Niall, not now, not here. It’s not what you think, it’s nothing"  before Niall could press on further, Liam immediately slung his bag on his shoulder and walked past him as he said his quick goodbyes, leaving Niall following him with his eyes and giving out a sigh of defeat. Once more he failed

 

 

=Hallway=

            Harry was quite proud of himself when he didn’t jumped even a bit when someone weighed him down as he walked. He’s getting used to sneak attacks.

"Hey curly I want to make up to you for leaving last night" Louis said with an apologetic smile

"You don’t have to, silly!" Harry smiled, hearing that Louis is concerned in making him upset is fine enough

"I insist Haz. Movie night at my place, unless you better be with your club buddies" this came out eerie with no trace of any pun coming

"Alright Boobear don’t be all jealous. I’ll always choose you and you know that." Harry pinched the older one’s cheek

"But you know we just watched Grease the other week" the curly haired added, not really up to watch Grease for the Nth time. He is near to memorizing every line in that movie. Louis gave him that ever cute pout of his and comically sulks as he said

"For your information mister I was planning on watching ‘Love Actually’"

"Really?" Harry’s eyes lightened up as a smile spread on his face when the older one nod

 

+Louis’ Flat+

"What are you doing there?" Louis quirked an eyebrow catching sight of Harry ransacking his closet. The mops of curls turned to him

"I’m looking for clothes. Mine are still in the laundry" the Cheshire lad grinned and the other just shrugged. Louis didn’t really mind Harry touching his things anymore. He felt like whatever is his is also Harry’s. Too much comfort for friends? Yes, Louis admits that is too much comfort for friends but he doesn’t care anymore. The past weeks he realized that doing what he felt like doing makes him feel better than suppressing it because of his consciousness about other people’s thoughts about him. His train of thoughts was disrupted by the thundering laughter of Harry from his room so he runs to see what’s so funny. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Harry holding out his childhood boxers with childish arts on it(you know those clothing your mom bought you because they think it’s cute but really they get embarrassing as you grew old so you tend to throw it or just bury them). Unfortunately, Louis didn’t throw or buried them because they kind of have some sentimental value for him. Every colored boxers of his have a story. He quickly tried to snatch the boxer from Harry’s hand. He is comfortable of Harry touching his things but he isn’t ready for this embarrassment yet. The curly haired didn’t let go and they begun a tug of war for the piece of clothing. Harry was laughing so hard and Louis is as red as tomato. They tripped and fell inside the big enough closet ending up with Harry’s back against the wall of the closet and Louis’ body pressed down against him. The older’s knees on either side of the Cheshire lad’s hips and his hands against the wall for support. Harry ceases from laughing as they were caught in the moment. The light in the room illuminated the inside of the closet dramatically as their eyes locked intensely. All they could hear are each other’s breathing. Louis’ eye slid down to the younger’s slightly parted lips. He started leaning down and the curly haired watch the other nearing his face…….

 


	9. Chapter 9

   Just before lips met, Harry’s hands against the tan boy’s chest stopped Louis’ movements. Blue orbs questioned the Cheshire lad

"I don’t want you to regret anything" the curly haired uttered his eyes downcast and sullen thinking of how the other reacted the morning after the last time they did ‘it’. Louis doing all those hating didn’t exactly felt nice. It breaks him every time he thinks that everything intimate that happens between them are just spur of the moment things, nothing intentional. It’s like pressing onto him that he doesn't deserve keepers. Of course he likes getting in contact with Louis but he doesn’t want it to be like his other casual fucks. He wants a real relationship with Louis. From the very start he has thought of the Doncaster lad as someone he’s ready to settle with.

"None of us is drunk right now so I don’t see where your doubt to my will is coming from" Louis reassured

"But—"

"I know so well what you meant with your ‘I love you’. I was just not ready for that at that time. But now I am and I know we both want this. There would be no regrets, unless it’ll come from you. I’ll only regret if I continue to keep myself from wanting you" Louis snaked his hand to the younger’s neck and moved to thread it through the other’s curls, massaging the back of his head the way he like it. Those sensational fingers putting pressure every now and then felt so good that Harry closed his eyes in pleasure and his mouth a little agape for his breath that becomes heavier and slowly turning into moans. The Doncaster lad saw his chance and immediately seized the other’s lips. It was a full blown craving kiss, with all the mouth action and intense battle for dominance as tongues slide against each other. The wet friction elicits sweet moans muffled by connected lips. Harry put his arms around the older’s neck and pulled him down a bit more, pressing their lower regions which makes it hotter. They could feel how much of a turn on they are to each other right now and they started grinding. Louis’ hand started to travel down south but settled on the younger’s belly, feeling up the six packs Harry is starting to build. The Doncaster left the curly haired’s mouth to trail kisses down to the other’s neck, sucking on the sensitive spot he remembered. He licked and sucks making sure to leave a mark. His slick warm tongue making such sensation to the curly haired. He’s now running his hand up and down the other’s thigh. Through the bliss it surprised the Cheshire lad that he is still conscious and was able to speak in between moans

"We’re sober" as if he couldn’t believe it. The words suddenly made Louis laugh. They are in the process of getting in action and all Harry could say is that. For a player that’s absolutely phenomenal. He should be used to making out with people but here he is sounding like an unadultered virgin. The Doncaster lad suddenly lost the ‘hots’ at the moment but the warmth in his heart for this man in front of him stayed. He climbed up to meets eye with the puzzled curly. He beamed heartily before pecking at the luscious, now swollen red, lips.

"Yes we are"

   Harry bit his lower lip and looked down as he whispered almost to himself

"What are we?"

   The question made the Doncaster lad’s gaze to turn softer. His hand started to caress the younger’s cheek as he said

"You tell me, what are we? What do you want us to be Haz?"  Louis tucked his face at the crook of Harry’s neck to press light kisses in there. Harry secured the older in his arms, feeling the warmth to make sure everything was truly happening and it wasn’t all a dream. It can’t be a dream. He hasn’t had a dream this vivid. Minutes have passed and even though their position wasn’t the most comfortable no one moved because they didn’t want to ruin the moment. But Louis finally spoke

"Hey now, let’s watch the movie" he got up with a smile and helped the younger to his feet

   They watched in uttered silence and Harry actually enjoyed it even with the weight of the boy who is practically sprawled on his chest. The curly haired only noticed the Doncaster lad has drifted to sleep when the movie was about to end. In time with the credits running on the screen, Harry watched the peaceful face of his beloved, not wanting to fall asleep yet and then wake up with everything back to how it was. Back to where they were plain best friends and nothing more.

 

 

 

++Saturday++

++Niall’s P.O.V.++

   Weekends have never been this boring. Harry is, for sure, with Louis and I can’t hold anything against that. I want my friends to be happy. Then Liam, I wasn’t able to ask him to hang out because he can’t even hold a long, normal conversation with me. I first thought of just staying at home, eating, watching T.V. and do some other lazy stuffs but all activities, save for eating, deemed dull without anyone to do it with. So here I am walking the streets to Liam’s place. I know his parents won’t be home. Much like Harry’s folks, Liam’s don’t stay at home at weekends, so I guess it’s fine. And besides we’re close mates for long, a surprise hang out won’t be a biggie.

    Now standing by his door I realized I’m nervous, but why? He wouldn’t send me home and say he’s busy, right? Liam won’t have the heart to do that... Right. So, I did knock and waited patiently. When the door cracked open, I was ready to beam my usual smile but it quickly dropped when who welcomed me wasn’t Liam, but Zayn, of all people. It seems I’m not the only one stunned as he stared at me for too long before breaking a ‘hi Niall’ in the wind. I studied him from head to toe; he’s only wearing his boxer shorts and…„Liam’s shirt. I can’t mistake it. That’s the one I gave him last Christmas. I was about to ask when someone popped from upstairs inquiring

"What’s taking you so long? The kitchen’s over the-"and his eyes caught us on the doorway. Much of a surprise, Liam is only wearing his everyday pants, shirtless, may I point out. I heard him uttered my name silently. I looked back and forth between the two of them. I can’t believe this. I just found out it is Zayn bothering him yesterday, and now I find them like this. Then what he said popped up in my mind ‘It’s not like what you think’. So it’s like this? I surely didn’t think of it this way. I surely didn’t imagine Liam getting bothered by a crush to our new friend. I want to say something but my throat seems constricted. My insides feel like they are twisting in weird ways and my heart... it hurts. It feels like it’s getting squeezed or something. I’m confused and all I could think about is to get out of that scene. I tried really hard to breathe out

"Sorry. I’ll go now." then I ran away. I heard Liam calling out my name but I didn’t turn away. I just run till my legs are about to give up. I didn’t eat much this morning, expecting that I’ll be offered a feast at Liam’s, which usually happens whenever I go there. I saw the park and decided to take a seat at the swing for a moment.

   Replaying the scene in my head while stitching the facts together, I came up with a conclusion about Liam’s actions the past weeks: He is secretly in love with Zayn and now they are together. Now it’s clear and I should be happy that another friend of mine found love, but why did I feel like that? Why do I still feel like this? This ache in my chest that makes breathing harder. I clutched at my shirt right at where my heart should be. And my sight is becoming blurry by the moment. Shit! Why am I tearing up? I roughly wiped the wetness with the back of my hand. This isn’t right, I shouldn’t feel hurt? Why would I? I’m not losing Liam. He is still my friend. Yeah, a friend. Is this how Harry feels whenever he is reminded that Louis is just a friend of his? Fuck! Why am I thinking that? Harry is in love with Louis that’s why. Me and Liam, we are... I’m not…„ What the actual fuck, am I in love with Liam?!?Argh!

 

++End of P.O.V.++

 

   The weekend passed with Niall spending all his time in his room since he got home from the park. He contemplates all angles all those time that he eventually forgot to eat. Yes, Niall Horan actually forgot to eat because of thinking about Liam and this idea of loving him. Harry isn’t any better. He stayed at home not wanting to connect to the outside world, not even taking calls or reading text messages.  If he isn’t sleeping, he is in front of the T.V. eating anything he got at hand. He still isn’t sure what he and Louis are now. The day after the little ‘closet’ incident, they didn’t even spoke about it over breakfast. Louis just acted his usual jolly self. Just like that. That’s why the curly haired is in confusion. Was that a big joke for the older? Or was it intentional and the Doncaster lad just realized he made a mistake proposing to be something with a player that he just wants to forget about it? He has never been in a situation like this. He’s usually on the opposite side. He’s the one making people wonder what he is thinking. It’s him who keep them awake all night thinking if they could be said in a relationship with the one called Harry Styles. If this is the way fate is getting back at him it’s freaking cruel. The Cheshire lad wants to pick up his phone and call to ask but his nerves prevents him from doing so whenever he thinks of what Louis will say. The two troubled soul wanted and dreaded at the same time for Monday to come. They want everything to be clear but afraid that truth would turn out to disappoint them.

   Harry and Niall’s mind were elsewhere when they bumped to each other at the school gate. They greeted each other lethargically which neither noticed because they are in the same state of lost. They just sighed and walked beside each other

"I think I know how you feel" Niall spoke first letting out another sigh

"I wish you don’t. It’s fucking hard. Not knowing what you are, what he feels, what’s happening...I have no fucking idea to anything anymore. The feeling that you are hurt whenever you hear you are friends then something happen that lift your hopes then the next day would just crush that hope. It’s crucial. Urgh! I don’t know what to do anymore and even if I know I can’t do it. It’s all a mess." Harry runs his fingers through his curls in frustration.

"At least you have it better in one thing. At least you know what you feel. Man, I’m not even sure of what I feel. It’s bugging me to no end. Plus the things you jut mentioned. It’s like hell within. Pure torment but can’t just brush it off" both looked down with another synchronized sigh... They walked through the hallway like zombies until people called for them

"Harry! Niall!" Louis excitedly waved at them with that wide grin of his. Harry can’t help but smile back tenderly. Niall looked up too and forced a smile that he almost wasn’t able to pull off when he saw Liam with that shy smile. They walked to their friends and Harry was immediately pulled to Louis’ side. Zayn laughed and started teasing them that kept the three of them too busy to notice the tense, awkward atmosphere around Liam and Niall who were left to walk beside each other.

   The day went on with nothing happening. Through their classes together and lunch Harry can’t muster the courage to ask that very important question that Louis isn’t making any effort to answer either by words or action; what on Earth is their status right now? Niall was trying hard to avoid any possible conversation with Liam after realizing he isn’t ready yet  and he didn’t know what to say until he settle his own inner battle first. This deemed easy given the fact that Liam isn’t really the one to be a loud mouthed and he seemed to be avoiding talking about it too. What makes it a bit tangled is Zayn’s amnesiac attitude. He is acting like Louis in accordance to Harry’s description. It’s like nothing happened that Saturday that made him almost speechless on the spot. Either it doesn’t matter to him anymore or he just doesn’t want the issue to press on so he’s doing a divert strategy. With this great effort from Zayn, Niall could also act like before around him that he couldn’t do with Liam.

   The last subject just ended and they just finished changing. Harry was left in the locker room with Louis. He did some breathing exercise, quite determined to get the matter out of his system. He gazed at the tan boy who is fixing his tie and started speaking

"Lou I want to ask you something" the Doncaster lad looked up with innocent eyes and that ever beautiful smile

"What Hazza?"

"Louis, what-" he’s about to blurt the question out when Louis phone disturbed them. Harry was obviously annoyed by this but when he looked at the older one he noticed the other didn’t mind the interruption. Louis was just looking at him, beaming with a gently cocked eyebrow to ask him to continue. Harry wanted to get over it and done for but he can’t seem to just diminished in his senses the ringing of the phone. So he just ask Louis to answer it first and when he heard who the caller was, Harry’s mind change. It’s Eleanor. They are still together and nothing changed to how Louis acts around him. This is the one he’s afraid of. Going back to how they were before, just best friends. Everything that happened between them in that closet might have meant nothing. Besides, they have been through hardcore drunk sex, what does sober kissing and making out means? The color of the situation might have been all just the work of Harry’s imagination…

 


	10. Chapter 10

            Playboy Harry Styles is back in the game. He started flirting with girls in every corner again, something he haven’t done since he was enchanted by those ceruleans. He even plans on hitting the club scene the coming Friday. The last time he was in a party was Zayn’s. Thinking back, he couldn’t believe he was able to go through those weeks with nothing. Well, his old self might have died without going out two weeks in a row but he knew why he survived; someone kept him from even thinking to leave. But that same someone reminded him why he is a playboy who just does one night stands and had playmates and not girlfriends (or boyfriends) in the first place. He doesn’t want to commit. He doesn’t want to be too involved. He doesn’t like feelings which wouldn’t be returned, feelings which aren’t real. He doesn’t want to be deceived by happiness which would turn out as temporary. He truly thought he found the one that’s why he went for it not wanting any regret, but disappointments and heartaches told him otherwise. He knew he couldn’t do anything about the butterflies in his stomach whenever he sees Louis but he should have just accepted the ‘friendship only’ context. After all, he has done what he wanted. He has told Louis how he felt. Not returning it would be the other’s decision. What happened in that closet is still a mystery but he tried to just leave it at that and make it seem irrelevant. He shouldn’t have hoped. He shouldn’t have thought that he’ll finally settle with someone special forever. Because forever doesn’t exist and love doesn’t work for someone like him. No one takes the playboy seriously, he is just a good fuck, and maybe a good friend somehow. But no one would take him to meet the family and be introduce as their boyfriend, especially not the best man in the world, not Louis Tomlinson who has a pretty girlfriend and a perfect relationship. With this, going back to who he was is what he thinks is the best to do. Enjoy life, enjoy nights, enjoy fucks. He won’t let his feelings for the older to dig deeper, not that he isn’t buried to the core already. He can’t get rid of the love anymore but he could just stop and freeze it there, deep within him. Louis Tomlinson is out of his league. Louis is too far of a nice guy for a slut. That’s clear and now it sunk in him. But if not Louis then he would never settle with anyone. That means he would be all alone living his Casanova life in his every waking moment. Different people (he now accept the term with getting it on with guys too) every night of his life wouldn’t be too bad. That thought must have been so feasible months ago. Damn! Whenever he goes deep in thoughts, he just gets much sappier thinking that the only person who would complete him is in front of him yet he couldn’t still reach him. Why can’t he have the only one he wants? The plan was to be just like before but whenever Louis crosses his mind he just knew he can’t completely go back to how he was. He could flirt all he want but the feeling won’t be the same. He’ll always have this hollow feeling in his chest whenever Louis isn’t at sight.

 

 

 

++FLASHBACK++

 

"Harry? Yah drifting mate?" Niall asked munching a sandwich

"Just thinking. I shouldn’t have met him. He’s confusing me. But if I didn’t, I probably won’t know how true happiness felt. Gosh Niall, I really love him!" the curly haired face palmed

"Tell me something I don’t know yet" the little Leprechaun is paying minimum attention to his rumbling friend as he concentrates with unearthing his sandwich. Harry eyed him and furrowed his eyebrows as he said

"Is your trouble with Liam settled?"

             Niall seemed relax now but the Cheshire lad hasn’t seen his two friends talking since that Monday.

"Nope but I’m trying to find distractions. I don’t want to sulk all day just thinking of him. Good thing food is here" the blond took another delighted bite. The younger pouts

"Good for you. I hope I have distractions like yours." then curly turned his head and his eyes brightened with enlightenment

"Right! Why haven’t I thought of this? I have the perfect distraction!…" he grinned that wide grin of his and his friend raised a brow at him. His eyes are twinkling as he opened his arms wide and said

”..this is my distraction. You know what they say ‘there are lots of fish in the sea’. There was never a problem that a good fuck hasn’t solved for me. I just need to keep myself busy with some other and maybe get the best sex of my life on Friday!”

            Niall’s gaze was held at his green orbs for a while before the blond got back to eating without articulating his thoughts

_'It might get you distracted for a while but it wouldn't solve this 'problem' we call 'love'. I know because after a good meal I start thinking of Liam again and this feeling I have. I don't want to call this love though. I just can't.'_

 

 

++END of FLASHBACK++

 

 

            That led to the sulking Louis Tomlinson who welcomed Zayn as he sat on their usual table which is unusually quiet. There’s only Louis and Niall in there. The blond is too busy, or acting too busy, with his pasta to notice Louis not eating but instead watching his curly haired best friend flirt across the room. It’s as if no one notices his entourage so Zayn scoffed and spoke to the Doncaster lad first.

"What’s wrong with your boyfriend?"

"What do you mean?" the older knew exactly what the other meant but he himself couldn’t believe the sudden turn of events.

"He’s all over school flirting with everyone since Tuesday. What happened to him?" the Bradford bad boy didn’t forget to take mental note of Louis’ non-resistance to the term ‘boyfriend’ he just used.

"I don’t know Zayn" it came out harsher than intended as he tore his eyes off the Cheshire lad who doesn’t seem to plan on sitting with them in yet another lunch after that seemingly normal Monday. He didn’t mean to lash out on Zayn but he felt too pissed to apologize so he just started eating his food. With Louis not in talking term, Zayn decided to turn to their other companion

"You’re quiet Niall. Where is Liam?" he asked in pure curiosity. Turns out the usually happy Leprechaun is in a bad mood when he simply replied a cutting sharp

"I don’t know"

"Geez what’s with all the attitude? I know you’re having troubles with your boyfriends but don’t just take it out on me. I’m just asking you know."

            Unlike Louis a while ago, Niall gave a quirked eyebrow from hearing ‘boyfriend’. Before he could ask about it though he noticed the Bradford bad boy’s face lightened up

"My savior is here! Liam! Come here quick and calm your boyfriend"

            The look Liam gave him clearly says ‘hush’ but Zayn chose to ignore it

"What? I’m nicely asking for help. Calm him down” the Bradford bad boy even had the guts to point at Niall, which gained another look from the other and an almost threatening ‘Zayn’ if he didn’t nervously tried to glance at Niall, which the Leprechaun caught. Some more teasing from Zayn and the blond had it. When he finished his pasta, he slammed his palms against the table gaining people’s attention. Liam met the other’s blue eyes where he saw not much anger, maybe a bit irritation, but more of something else he couldn’t pin down. And he noticed Niall’s eyes are glassy as he yelled

"If you are together then just say it already. Don’t-" he bit his lip to stop himself from saying more and then he ran away. As fast as he went Liam still caught the tears that fell from the Irish lad’s eyes, that made him chase after the other. Zayn could only stare and he turned to Louis to ask what just happened just to find the seat next to him now empty. He searched the cafeteria for the Doncaster lad and found him striding toward the flirting curls. The Bradford bad boy just shrugged and started eating muttering a silent ‘guess it’s time’ to himself.

 

 

 

            Niall stopped running when he reached the back garden where he let himself sit on the grass as he calm his breathing and wiped the tears. He didn’t know why he truly cried, why did he even had that outburst? Dumb feelings, can’t get themselves straight. Or is it him? Is what he feels truly confusing or it just seemed like that because he doesn’t want to fully acknowledge what is really inside him? He stared down and heard soft thumps on the wet grass. When the thumping stopped it was replaced by heavy breathing. He didn’t have to turn to know who followed. Liam is always concerned. He wants to always be there, even when he knew he can’t do anything, even when he doesn’t even want to be there. It’s just human decency. Niall shouldn’t expect something special just because the good lad followed him. It’s normal for the kind of Liam

"Go back. I’m sorry for yelling. I just-" Niall thinks he needs to apologize because Liam don’t even know that it’s him affecting the Leprechaun but he was cut off

"Zayn and I aren’t together. It’s not what you think"

            Niall abruptly stood up and turned, pained and irritated he spoke in the most collected way he could

"It’s not what I think? Why is it that you always know what I think when here I am without any knowledge to what’s going on with you? Why can’t you just tell me why you are acting strange? We are mates for long, you can tell me anything, you know that. If you don’t want me getting the wrong ideas, why don’t you just tell me then?” it sounds almost like a plea at the end.

            Liam stared him in the eye, hesitation evident. He moved his arm as if to reach out to the blond then withdraw and he preferred to avert his gaze now to the ground

"I want to tell you. But it’s not the right time. I know I’m not making anything clearer but I just want to tell you that I don’t have that kind of relationship with Zayn. We are just friends"

            The Leprechaun started to walk away, brushing past the other, but Liam caught his wrist and pulled him back. They met eyes, the fire in those glassy blue eyes could be chilling but his words truly burned

"That’s bullshit"

            Chocolate brown eyes are hesitant but soon plead

"A little more time. I’ll tell you everything. Just„ please"

            Niall looked away and his poker face settled in his features as he mutely shook his arm out of Liam’s grip. He left and was not insight in a whim, leaving Liam to look down with pure oblivion as his brain sipped in what just happened. 

 

           

++Cafeteria++

"Can we talk Haz…" Harry turned to the source of the voice and met with striking blue oceans which are about to bore holes in his emeralds.

”..In private” the older added. With that look and tone, Harry knew he needed to bid his farewell to the girl against him or else he’ll be yanked away forcefully. He murmured a husky ‘See you tonight’ to the girl’s ear before pulling away which made the brunette lady to giggle in excitement as she skipped away to tell her friends she got a date with Harry Styles. The curly haired faced the Doncaster lad, who he found still throwing daggers to the girl’s way. Somehow he manages to stop the smirk forming on his lips. He mustn’t entertain the thought that maybe.., just maybe Louis is jealous. Because once those thoughts start cultivating in his mind false hope would sprout without any real fruit of progress between them in reality.

_"Just continue the act Harry. You’re a playboy. And you’re cool. You don’t care. You just enjoy what you get. You don’t yearn for those mesmerizing ceruleans to lock with yours full of love. You don’t want to tackle this walking seduction and ravish those pouty lips. He’ll never be yours."_

            Harry shook his head and put a halt into his thinking. Whatever he tells himself, whatever he thinks about, it always comes down to Louis and the impossibility of having him. Of all time the tan boy could have turned to him, he chose the time when the Cheshire lad is beginning with his self-consoling. He might have caught the solitude on the younger’s eyes because his ferocious look turned soft in seconds and he just whispered a silent

"Follow me" as he turned his back to the younger and started to walk

            Louis found an abandoned music room and prods the younger inside. Harry is holding his facade in a tight rope. He wants to look as casual as he often does. But hiding his feelings for Louis while acting cool proved to be strenuous especially when he is so openly declaring his love, if not by words at least by actions, for the older since the moment they met. He sat on a piano chair in the most comfortable fashion he could get as he watched the Doncaster lad lock the door.

"I don’t really like your idea of secluded locations and door locking whenever you want a ‘talk’" the curly haired is astound by how he is holding on with the act as his heart pound with Louis’ presence. Louis has always been the better one in acting, maybe being so close to such a drama queen made some of the talent to rub off on him.  It’s easier to conceal his feelings when he avoids the other. Confrontations like this just don’t incline the favor to the curly haired.

"I hate it too because it means we have a problem" Louis said lowly as he walked toward the younger

"We don’t. You’re just trying to make one" this is one of the occasions wherein Harry wouldn’t want to catch the older’s gaze. He stood up and turned around to make things easier for himself and he pretended that he’s checking out the music sheets. Doing something with his hands makes him a tad bit less nervous so he shuffled with the sheets. He felt Louis’s body behind him. The Cheshire lad was suddenly forced to turn around and his lips were quickly sealed. Harry momentarily couldn’t respond due to the shock. Louis had his eyes shut tight and his kiss is demanding to be reciprocated. His mouth desperate for the other to share the moment, which Harry denied. When he got through his shock, curly pulled away ever so gently, quickly finding something in the room that could occupy his sight. He can’t stay uncaring with the desperation of the older’s kiss but he can’t be weak at this time and fall into the tan boy’s arms once more. He chose to be in the middle and just calm his heart as he spoke.

"Don’t do this Louis. You are confusing me"

            Louis’ face was downcast and he was silent for a moment. When he finally spoke his voice cracked and Harry knew he’s gonna lose once again.

"I’m sorry. I just thought„ I thought we felt the same." the Doncaster lad tried hard not to stumble on his words. He raised his head a bit but still avoided possible lock eyes. The Cheshire lad noticed how the other started sniffing subtlety and he noticed tears starting to get heavy and are about to fall any given minute now. He could just close his eyes and brace himself. He knew when Louis’ tears get involve he couldn’t do anything but to give in. This is his weakness, his soft spot.

"Lou, please don’t cry. I just don’t understand a thing right now. I’m lost. I don’t know where to be anymore. What am I to you now? I just want to make things easier for the both of us" Harry explained himself as much as he could, exasperatedly. Louis’ tears streamed and he hit Harry’s chest as he yelled at the younger, almost choking because of his crying

"Fuck Haz! What part of I love you and I want you to be my boyfriend is so hard to understand?!?"

            The sudden outburst made the curly haired to look down at the other with wide eyes. Did he hear things correctly? For a few moments his widen eyes stayed trained on the older one’s face. The Doncaster lad was still tearing up and currently searching for any emotions which ought to be there after a confession but all he got were bright emeralds looking him down. This lack of response stirred something in Louis. On top of everything, of course, he is devastated. He thought Harry felt as he did. He thought once he mustered enough courage to confess they’d happily be together, it seems he’s wrong. After getting disheartened, the agony created hate, hate to his self. He assumed too much, now that he blurted things out they’ll never be the same. Yet again he did something that could possibly make him lose Harry.

"What?" Harry dumbly asked for he still couldn’t believe his own ears.

            In his fragile state, Louis is very sensitive and Harry’s tone isn’t anywhere near his taste. So that simple question registered to the Doncaster lad as mockery to his failed confession. Louis’ brows knit in irritation and he cursed as he turns away to the door

"Damn it! Fuck this!"

            Harry caught his arm and asked again

"Wait. Repeat what you said" it was for confirmation but to Louis’ clouded mind, it wounded his already marred feelings further. His eyes stung further and his already dried up tear streaks are replenished by fresh streams as he blurted out

"I said I love you and-" smiling lips cut him off.

            Those three words said and meant as Harry felt towards the other suddenly made nothing else matter. Harry already gave up but now hearing this he couldn’t contain himself and he just needed to sweetly assault those lips which fulfilled his dream of loving and being loved in return. Harry pulled away with a smile and he rest his forehead against the other’s own as he muttered in satisfaction

"Those are the only words I needed to hear all along. I lost hope you’ll ever feel the same. You don’t know how happy I am. I love you Louis. I always have and I’ll always do. This means we’re official doesn’t it?" the Cheshire lad kept mumbling ecstatic nonsense till he noticed the lack of response. It’s the older’s turn to get stunned. Harry pulled away just enough for their eyes to engage in a staring contest. Harry beamed and spoke

"Now that it seems you can’t speak, let me do the honor to ask. Louis William Tomlinson, will you be my boyfriend?" the curly haired wiggled his eyebrows along with that wide grin. Slowly a smile grew on the tan boy’s face and his eyes twinkled. He literally jumped and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck to tackle him in a tight hug

"Should I take this as a yes?" Harry asked gleefully. He felt Louis nod against the crook of his neck where the other’s face is buried. The curly haired wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and tightened the hug while kissing the side of the Doncaster lad’s head that he could reach. Curly couldn’t believe that the one he always dreamt of having is finally in his arms. He has always wanted to be with Louis but never have he thought that he deserves the Doncaster lad. He just wants to get drowned to the ecstasy brought by the moment. Both their minds escape reality and just filled with the thoughts of each other’s heart beating for one another.

            It’s a happily ever after but life isn’t a fairytale. That one night which started this all didn’t promise a happy forever and always love. There would always be little details that complicate it, like the little girlfriend named Eleanor Calder.

 

 

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: My first Larry chaptered fic. So….. please tell me if I should continue or this is all crappy and I might as well just scrap it. Thanks


End file.
